Hanging in the Balance
by Mistressjessica1028
Summary: This is my attempt to "fix" Season 7. There are two stories prior to this one: Never Be and Longing. This story picks up with the second half of Episode 10 at the end of Season 6 and will continue to the end of Season 7. Rated M for language/violence/sexual content.
1. Togetherness

_AN: Hi my lovelies. Here is the first chapter in the third part of my attempt to "fix" Season 7. The first part of this story is "Never Be", which is Sookie's POV. The second part of this story is "Longing", which is Eric's POV. This third part, Hanging in the Balance, will start with the second half of Episode 10 in Season 6 and work through Season 7.  
_

**Sookie's POV**

If vampires had known the world was going to fall to shit after they revealed themselves, they would have continued to walk in the shadows and be the stuff of legends. Part of me is happy Gran is dead so she couldn't see what has become of the world. I wouldn't have wanted her to live in a world where she had to fight for her survival.

In the last six months, the fucking world has turned upside down. With the destruction of the vamp camp, I thought things would return to normal. But like Jason said normal is now SNAFU…situation normal, all fucked up! Before the vamp camp could be destroyed, truckloads of the tainted True Blood made their way out for distribution. The first reported cases of Hepatitis V, or Hep V, were in Honolulu, Hawaii. Infected vampires were lethargic and feverish for days before their bodies basically liquefied into a pile of blood and goo. CNN was the first to show the effects of Hep V on vampires, calling for an immediate recall of all True Blood, but offering no hope for those infected.

My heart broke watching the documentary. Poor Nora had been a victim of Hep V; I learned about it from Tara. Nora's death is what set Eric on his path of destruction. Tara learned that Nora literally disintegrated in Eric's arms. I cried for him and Nora both that night; I may not have liked her, but no one deserved to die in such a horrible fashion. I also learned from Tara that Bill had kept Nora's condition from me. If he had told me Warlow's blood could have helped save Nora, I would have brought him back instantly, no questions asked. I would have agreed to any of Warlow's conditions if it would have saved Eric from suffering. But then again, Eric would probably have been mad at the bargain I would have made with Warlow to get his cooperation. Damn Catch-22. It doesn't matter now, but I feel partly responsible for Nora's death. I wonder if Eric had blamed me too.

What the idiots behind Hep V failed to realize is that as a virus, it will mutate. Scientists haven't been clear on how the mutation has occurred. Some theorize that not all vampires are susceptible to Hep V; the virus lays dormant in their bodies. Perhaps if the vampire shares blood with a human, the virus will then mutate in the human's body. If a vampire drinks from a human with the mutated virus, the vampire may not have a natural immunity to the mutation. Others believe that some vampires did not ingest enough of the Hep V virus to have it be a lethal dose. The virus has time to mutate in their bodies, causing the now zombie-like vampires we have. However, calling them zombie-like isn't really correct. I've never heard of zombies having supernatural strength or speed; I've never heard of zombies being able to think rationally or coordinate attacks with others. The Hep V vamps are moving in packs throughout the United States; they are targeting rural areas, primarily in the Midwest and the South. Entire populations of small towns have been eradicated by the infected vampires. Those towns that have not yet been affected look like ghost towns because people have fled seeking a safety. The news is now filled with stories of looting, vandalism, and murder as people are doing everything they can to survive. Survival of the fittest is now the basis for lawlessness and anarchy throughout much of the country. Martial law has been enacted in the metropolitan areas; local police forces, the National Guard, and the United States Armed Forces have all been used to keep law and order. But where does that leave the rest of us?

To prevent the same things from happening in Bon Temps, the mayor of the town, Sam Merlotte, has called a meeting to discuss our strategy to protect ourselves. You may wonder how Sam came to be the mayor of the town; I know I do. Mayor Norris, who was quite advanced in years, passed away from a heart attack about five months ago when all of this mess started coming to light. The townspeople were frantic; full-blown panic was setting in and everyone had gathered at Merlotte's Bar and Grill to discuss the situation. Things quickly got out of hand, and Sam was the only person that could get the people of Bon Temps to calm down and think rationally. A straw poll led by Sheriff Andy Bellefleur had the citizens of Bon Temps proclaiming Sam to be the new mayor. Of course, it was only an honorary title; Louisiana did not recognize Sam's election to office. They stated a formal reelection needed to occur. However, given the way of the world, I won't hold my breath waiting for the formal election.

The first measure Sam enacted as mayor was to set a curfew within the town limits of Bon Temps. The police department, which mainly consisted of Andy and Jason, were to arrest those people outside past curfew. He also organized nightly patrols along the perimeter of Bon Temps; I know the local vampires as well as Alcide participated in these patrols. In addition to that, the residents of Bon Temps stocked up on any and all means of protection against vampires. People thought rednecks were fanatical about their trucks and their guns before, honey they ain't seen nothin' yet!

For a few months, things were fine; everyone felt safe. And then news of attacks in Arkansas and Texas were reported. Suddenly, the threat of an attack was much more eminent.

And that is what has brought all the residents of Bon Temps together today. Sam, Reverend Skinner, and Reverend Daniels have called a meeting to discuss a new safety program. Alcide and I arrive at the church to find the parking lot filled with cars. We nod towards Sam and Andy as we make our way inside. My jaw clenches as I hear Andy's thoughts.

_Ain't no way I'm lettin' some fucking fanger drink from my baby girl! Sam's outta his damn mind if he thinks I'll let Adilyn pair up with a vampire for protection. _

Oh my God! What the fuck is Sam thinking? I stare at Sam in horror. Alcide looks at me in concern.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I say as I stomp the rest of the way into the church. Inside, I find Jason freaking out while standing in one of the lines.

"Jason, what's all this about?"

"It's a blood test…to see if any of us are carriers," Jason runs his hands nervously through his hair. I cannot help but laugh; my brother has always been scared of needles.

"Next?" The bored nurse sitting at the registration table stares at Jason expectantly.

Jason fidgets nervously and backs away from the table. "Here; she's my sister. She wants to go before me." Jason grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me in front of the nurse. I roll my eyes.

"Name?"

"Sookie Stackhouse." I watch as the nurse grabs a small test kit from the pile; it is already labeled with my name, address, and telephone number. The nurse grabs my hand, pricking my finger with the needle in the test kit. A bead of blood bubbles up on the surface of my skin. Jason hisses in pain and I turn my head to look at him with exasperation. He has turned a shade of green, perspiration breaking out on his skin as he swallows trying to fight the nausea.

"Did it hurt?" Jason begins badgering me as the nurse cleans the wound on my finger. "Sook tell me; be honest."

I smirk at him. "I think we've both been through much worse." I stare at him intently. I don't understand it; we've been covered in blood and vampire remains, bitten, beaten up, and burned. And he's scared of a _FUCKING_ needle?!

After all the residents in town are tested, Sam asks everyone to find a seat so the meeting can begin. For the first time in my life, I see the two churches in Bon Temps joined together. They say segregation in the South ended in the 1960s but that isn't true; for all my life, there has been the white church and the black church in Bon Temps. Reverend Daniels knows this is a historic moment; so he is preaching a sermon of togetherness. He asks the congregation to switch seats, getting people to sit next to someone who they would otherwise never associate with. He explains that it is only together as one community will we be able to defend ourselves against the rogue vampire attacks. His words strike at the heart of the matter and the residents of the town are all nodding in agreement. During the first speech, I have been tense; I've been locked down so I do not get overwhelmed by the frenzied activity of all the minds in the church. Alcide has been watching me the entire service with concern on his face; I know he will not hesitate to get me out of there if he thinks I can't handle it. Reverend Daniels finishes his sermon by saying that as long as we stay together we will survive these current trying times.

It is now Sam's turn to speak and I cannot help but grasp Alcide's hand in warning as I wait for the shoe to drop. Sam begins explaining that he has worked with Bill Compton (of course that fucker would be involved) to come up with a plan involving the healthy vampires. He asks everyone to come out to Bellefleur's Bar and Grill to enjoy an evening of good food, drinks, dancing, and good company . . . all free courtesy of Arlene Bellefleur.

A middle-aged African-American in her Sunday best stands up to ask, "What's the catch? Cause ain't nothin' in life for free."

Sam tells her she is a smart woman; she nods her head acknowledging his compliment before sitting back down. Sam admits there is a catch, but it is a catch to make sure everybody stays safe. Sam drops the bomb that he wants every uninfected adult in the church to commit to a monogamous feeding relationship with a healthy vampire. The voices in the church rise up to an ear shattering level as Sam continues to explain that in exchange for feeding the vampire, each human and their family will receive protection from the vampire.

"This is the only way we know to keep y'all safe," Sam beseeches the congregation. People stop speaking to listen to him as he pleads for their support. "If we're gonna be safe, every single human needs a vampire, and every vampire needs a human. I hope I'm a see all y'all tonight. If I don't . . . God be with you." Sam's eyes are locked on mine as he finishes speaking. I can tell that he is directing that last part at me since he knows I have no wish to be late night carry out meal.

"Is it me or did Sam sound like a used car salesman standing up on that pulpit?" I cannot help but laugh at Alcide's comment as I stand in my kitchen making lunch for the two of us after the town meeting. Since the funeral of Terry Bellefleur, Alcide and I have gotten extremely close. He decided to step back from the Shreveport pack after the situation involving Sam and his girlfriend Nicole. At first, I think Alcide started coming around so often because he was lonely. I know he tries so much to come off as the lone tough wolf, but every wolf needs a pack. It hurt him a lot to have his pack turn on him. And despite what he says, I know he still mourns for Debbie. We never really can turn our backs on the ones we love; no matter what they may do, we will always love them.

I set the last platter of food on the table; with Alcide and Jason hanging around, I've learned you can never make enough food. For lunch, we're having fried chicken, potato salad, broccoli salad, and biscuits with honey. Thank God Jase and Alcide pony up money for groceries; I'd need a second mortgage to cover the cost of feeding those two!

"Honestly, I thought he was going to jump down from the pulpit and go into the crowd trying to heal people and scream 'Praise Jesus'," I say as I begin putting food on my plate. Alcide chuckles as he puts a mountain of food on his plate. I really hate that he can eat all that food and still look amazing without his shirt on. Life really isn't fair!

We eat in silence for a few minutes. There has been something bothering me since I heard Andy's angry thoughts outside of the church. "Don't you find it odd that Sam is saying the only way we can survive is to pair up with a vampire? For years, Sam was giving me shit about bein' mixed up in vampire shit, saying it was gonna get me killed. Why would he change his mind now?"

Alcide chews quickly and swallows the last of his food before reaching for a second helping of everything. Honestly, it's so not fucking fair! "I guess he figures that it's the best option to keep the townsfolk safe." Alcide shovels a large bite of potato salad in his mouth so he can't say more, but I know better.

"But you don't?" I cock my head to look at Alcide. I know he hasn't had the best relationship with vampires over the years; his father's gambling addiction, Debbie's V addiction, and my constant drama have definitely soured him on the fanged experience.

Alcide swallows again before giving me a hard look. "What do you want me to say, Sook? I'm a Wolf; my kind and their kind don't really get along." He reaches over to grab my hand before continuing. "There are some vamps that aren't so bad," he tells me with a small smile and I smile back knowing he's thinking of Tara and Willa. "But on the whole, I don't trust 'em. If I were Sam I would probably have suggested the same thing. I'd rather have them out there fighting against these sick vamps than it be you or Jason." Alcide releases my hand and resumes eating lunch. I pick at my food before finally getting up to do the dishes. Alcide brings me his plate when he's finished. He clears the table, putting the leftovers away while I finish the dishes.

"Are you gonna pair up with a vampire?" I've finished wiping down the counters and table. I'm left standing in front of the sink with my arms crossed over my chest nervously.

Alcide growls at my question and his eyes begin to turn yellow. "No," he says harshly. "I don't need a fuckin' fanger to watch my back." His answer startles me, though I don't know why. He moves in front of me, grabbing my upper arms. "Are you thinkin' about pairing up with a vamp?"

I shake my head no. "The only ones in town I'd pair up with would be Tara or Willa. But I'm hopeful that they find someone tonight to pair up with." Both vampires are my friends and I want to help them, but they are both so young in terms of being a vampire. They won't be much protection if they face off against an older vampire. And while Tara hasn't reacted to my scent or my blood, I did have to rescind Willa's invitation when I'd accidentally cut my finger on broken glass in the house. The poor girl calmed down once I had healed my cut and cleaned up all the blood, but she was so embarrassed that she wouldn't come near me for three days.

"What about Bill? You know he'll offer you 'protection'." The way Alcide said protection you would think it was a dirty word.

I shake my head no again. "I may be blonde, but I'm not stupid. I know I can never trust Bill Compton."

The party at Bellefleur's Bar and Grill is going strong when Alcide and I arrive. Arlene really has gone all out with the food and the drinks. Lights have been strung up to make the outdoors look festive. James and his band are playing on the outdoor stage; Jessica and a few others are dancing in front of them. Looking around, I see my brother loading up a plate of food and filling a pitcher of beer. On the way to his table, he offers some of his beer to a pretty girl, earning the evil eye from Violet before she stalks off. I roll my eyes and shake my head in disgust; I do not understand my brother's relationship with that vampire.

Alcide and I get our test results; we're both negative which is not a shock. We stand together watching the crowd around us. Some vampires are showing their fangs to their potential food sources; others are asking questions of their potential meals. Alcide stares in disgust at the scene around us.

"Jesus Christ!"

"Let's leave Jesus out of it; I don't think he's got anything to do with it," I scold him lightly.

He scoffs, "Really? The way they made it sound at church this morning, you'd think he was catering the thing."

Arlene walks around the tables, beckoning for people to enjoy _HER _food and _HER _drinks. "No," I say with laughter in my voice, "that would be Arlene."

Alcide grunts. He looks at me expectantly. "One hour?"

I smile as I nod in agreement. "One hour; we eat, we mingle, we make sure we're seen, and then we'll get the hell out of here." I thought our plan was foolproof. What could go wrong?

I should have known that the shit would hit the fan . . .


	2. You Are What You Eat

**Sookie's POV**

Alcide does not leave my side while we are at the pairing party, and for that I am grateful. Many vampires in attendance are ones that I have seen before at Fangtasia or at Bill's house when Vamp Camp ended, but I know nothing more about them than that. Several of them have looked hungrily at me; a few have even tried to glamour me. Luckily Tara and Willa have stayed close enough to me that the other vampires back away.

As for Tara and Willa, I know they aren't interested in pairing up with any of the humans in attendance. Tara was repulsed by the citizens of Bon Temps when she was human; I can only imagine how bad her revulsion is now. Willa, however, sometimes seems far too shy to be a vampire. I understand what motivated Eric to make her, but I don't think he fully understood the ramifications of his actions. Granted, I don't think he ever expected not to be around for her training.

I am shocked to my core when Lettie Mae approaches Tara. Honestly, why is it when someone turns their life around they become all holier than thou? I'm happy Lettie Mae is sober and she's found religion, but that doesn't mean she needs to be an über bitch. Does she think that just because she has found God means that we have forgotten about all her misdeeds? The things she has said to Tara just break my heart. My mother wasn't a prize, but next to Lettie Mae she looks like a saint!

Alcide trails behind me as I make my way to Willa's side. "Hey," I say as she turns to me. "Did you find anyone?"

Willa glances shyly towards Alcide before turning to me. "No. Tara said she's prefer a vegetarian to the people we've seen here tonight." Her nose turns up in disgust as she glances towards a trio of obese men sitting at one of the picnic tables; they have platters of food piled high in front of them as well as several bottles of beer. One of the men belches loudly; the second rubs his hand across his face spreading BBQ sauce all over it before licking the sauce of his hand; and the third man gnaws on a chicken leg like a dog with a bone. "I'm beginning to think she's right."

My lips curl in disgust as I too stare at the men. "I see whatcha mean."

Alcide comes up between us, slinging an arm around each of our shoulders. "Don't worry Willa," he tells her with a reassuring smile, "I'm sure we can find someone for you." For just a second, there is a look of raw hunger on Willa's face before her expression slides into a rueful smile. It's a good thing she can no longer blush otherwise her cheeks would be on fire. What the hell? Willa likes Alcide . . . how have I missed this? I wonder if Tara knows.

"Uh, thanks," Willa responds uncomfortably. She tries to nonchalantly shift out of Alcide's embrace. Minutes pass by as the awkward silence stretches between us.

"What did Lettie Mae want with Tara?" Not the most subtle change in conversation, but it does the trick. Willa explains Lettie Mae introduced herself as Tara's mother and was begging Tara to talk to her.

"I don't like it," I say as I glance in the direction where I know Tara and Lettie Mae have gone.

"She seemed genuinely desperate to talk to Tara," Willa says sadly.

"Trust me Willa; Lettie Mae has always only cared about herself. I just wonder what she's up to now," I say as I once again gaze worriedly where I know Tara and her mother are.

Lafayette saunters over to our group. He looks flamboyantly fabulous as always. "All the vamps in the world and we get the sorriest mutha fuckers on the planet! I mean come on, the hottest damn vamp here is on that stage," he says gesturing to James, "and he ain't interested in all a dis!" Lafayette gestures dramatically to his body as if he is outraged by James' lack of interest even though we all know he isn't interested in James. "What the fuck is this world coming to when those bitches," he gestures towards Jane Bodehouse and Maxine Fortenberry, "can gets a man and I can't?"

We all laugh at Lafayette's theatrics. Lafayette rolls his eyes at us in disgust while swishing his fan through the air. "Who'd you pair up with baby girl?" Even Lafayette has grown protective of Willa in the last six months.

Willa shakes her head, "Nobody."

Lafayette snaps his fan closes and pulls Willa's hand into the crook of his arm. "I tells you what. You and me will pair up together. Think of all the fun we'll have patrolling for cock together. Honey child, you'll be the best wing-vamp ever!" Lafayette pulls Willa away with a wink as he begins outlining the grand plans he has to get them laid. I can't help the laugh that escapes me; better her than me.

Alcide chuckles ruefully as he watches them walk away. "Sometimes I forget she's a vamp; she seems so innocent. You think she'll be ok with Lafayette?" Alcide's eyes are drawn to the spot on the dance floor where Willa and Lafayette are tearing it up. Well, well, well . . . maybe the interest isn't so one-sided.

"She survived Vamp Camp Alcide. I'm sure she can handle Lafayette." I look down at my watch and see our hour is up thankfully. "Time's up," I say with relief.

Alcide exhales and offers me his arm. We make our way to the parking lot. I'm looking forward to a long soak in the bath tub and reading my book. The little things in life are all I have left to enjoy.

"Leaving so soon?" Bill Compton steps out of the shadows, and I sigh internally. I was hoping to avoid seeing him here tonight, but I guess that was a foolish wish especially since he was one of the biggest advocates of the human-vampire pairing program.

Bill and Alcide greet each other cordially, but it doesn't escape my notice that Alcide puts his body between me and Bill. I sigh internally again. Part of me still feels something for Bill and I hate that. He has hurt me, used me, and damn near killed me. It seems grossly unfair to me that Bill is still around and the one vampire I want to be here is gone. Life is a fucking bitch!

"Sookeeh, can I talk to you alone?" It takes every ounce of control not to roll my eyes at him. Seriously, how the hell does he not know how to pronounce my name by now?! Sookie, rhymes with cookie or nookie.

"No fucking way!" Alcide growls and his eyes begin to glow. Alcide tightens his grip on my hand before saying to me, "Anything Bill has to say to you he can say to me too."

"What do you want Bill?" I already know the answer. It's the one thing Bill Compton always seems to want from me: blood.

"You need a vampire in your life Sookeh, more so than anyone here. You need protection," Bill says gently as if he is sorry to be pointing out the obvious.

"She's got me," Alcide declares emphatically.

"You're not enough," Bill sneers.

I intervene before this turns ugly. "Bill I appreciate the offer, but I'll talk my chances with Alcide. I can't trust you."

I move to climb in Alcide's truck, but his hand gripping my arm stops me. "You smell that?" Bill nods his head in agreement. I'm about to demand what's going on but then my mind is overwhelmed by the number of rapidly approaching voids. Oh fuck me . . .


	3. A Night Full of Surprises

"Sookie run!" Alcide's voice sounds inhuman as he shouts for me to run back to the bar. When I chance a glance in his direction, I see that he has already shifted into his wolf form. As much as I appreciate the gesture, what the fuck does he think he can do as a single wolf when there seem to be at least twenty Hep V vamps descending on Bellefleur's? Bill has already vamped towards the incoming vampires, trying to draw their attention away from the defenseless humans. I run as fast as I can back towards the bar, screaming for all the humans to get inside. The other vampires in attendance are braced for battle, having caught the scent of the incoming vampires.

Sam, Jason, and I work to get everyone inside as quickly as possible, but we can't get everyone. The Hep V vamps swarm the outdoor area like a plague of locusts. Screams fill the air as the Hep V vamps start feeding on those not lucky enough to get inside the building. Arlene and Holly are two of the last to enter the bar. Jason runs back into the fight; his gun drawn as he starts firing at the infected vampires. Sam, once clear of the prying eyes of the humans, shifts into a large panther. Thank God he shifts into something with speed and strength; can't bring a Border Collie to a vamp fight.

"Holly, I need you to try to set up a protection spell to keep the infected vamps from getting in here! It's a bar, not a home, so they don't need an invitation to enter. Get Lafayette to help you if you need more power. Barricade all the doors!" I try to run back outside but Arlene grabs my arm to stop me.

"Sookie you can't go back out there! You'll get yourself killed!"

I quickly shake her off. "Trust me Arlene; I can take care of myself." I look towards Holly who nods her head in understanding. Holly wraps her arms around Arlene, instructing her to start gathering some supplies needed for her protection spell.

With Arlene's attention diverted, I teleport into Jason's police cruiser; he has several guns and rounds of ammunition in there for emergencies. As I'm gathering up the guns and ammunition, I look through the windshield to see that Jason is running towards me. Instead of being relieved, I scream in horror because a Hep V vamp is closing in on Jason. I scream out his name in warning, but there is nothing I can do to save my brother; I don't have a clear shot at the vampire and my light would hit Jason instead of the vampire. Fortunately, Violet comes out of nowhere to protect Jason. She stakes the Hep V vamp who explodes into a pile of goo. She vamps Jason over to my side, making sure we are both safe before returning to the fight.

Jason takes one of the already loaded guns from me and starts firing rounds at an incoming vampire. I quickly reload the other gun for him before sliding it into the back of his pants. I shove more bullets into his pockets. When we are both fully armed, we move away from the vehicle; we keep our backs to each other, making sure no vamps are able to attack us.

Jason and I are making our way to the center of where all the fighting seems to be taking place. I can't see Alcide, Bill, or Sam anywhere. Willa is doing her best against an infected vampire, but her age and inexperience work against her. Taking aim, I fire at the infected vampire she is fighting, hitting her in the back. It's enough to give Willa the edge in the fight; she stakes the infected female.

"Thanks," Willa says to me as she joins up with Jason and me.

"Where's Tara?" I haven't seen her at all during the attack.

"I think she is protecting Lettie Mae. I saw them over by the edge of the woods," Willa says before engaging another vampire in combat.

I keep firing my weapons until I'm out of ammunition. It's seems as if there are more infected vampires now than when the fight started, and our numbers have drastically shrunk. Where are all these infected vampires coming from?

A male infected vampire moves about ten feet in front of me. His skin is ashy and all the veins in his body stand out prominently against his skin. Blood drips from his open mouth to his chest. He sniffs the air, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. I've seen that look before; it's the look of a vampire high on fairy.

"You smell amazing! What are you?"

Deciding not to answer him, I pull the trigger on my gun. Click; I'm out of bullets. Are you fucking kidding me?

The vampire smiles evilly in anticipation, advancing on me slowly. Rather than distract Jason or Willa, I fling the gun to the ground, my light bursting forth from my hand to send the infected male vampire backwards into a picnic table. Before I can blast him again, his head is severed from his body by a sword. A sword? Where did someone get a sword? My savior vamps away before I can thank them. A shrill whistle pierces the air; it is clearly a signal for the vampires infected with Hep V, because they vamp away from the carnage, carrying several humans off with them. Since when do the Hep V vamps take hostages? That hasn't been reported by any of the news programs. . .

I look around at the destruction to see who has survived besides Jason and Willa. I see Violet and James. Where's Jessica? And Tara? There's no sign of Alcide or Sam. Bill vamps in front of me, his hands grasping my forearms.

"Sookeh are you alright?! Are you hurt? You should have stayed inside! What were you thinking?!"

I roll my eyes. People are injured, missing, and dead; his progeny is unaccounted for. And all Bill Compton can worry about is me and my precious fairy blood. Why am I not surprised?

"I'm fine Bill, no reason to worry."

Bill scoffs at me, pulling me closer and shaking me slightly as he speaks. "I saw that vampire almost attack you. You weren't fine!"

My anger is rising and I can feel my light pulsing inside me. Bill must realize he's overstepped the boundaries, because he releases me and takes a giant step back. "Sookeh," he says cajolingly, "this is what I meant earlier. You need a vampire in your life to protect you."

Just as I'm about to come back with an angry reply, my eyes are drawn to the woods beside the parking lot. The moonlight is reflecting off the steel blade of a sword; the same sword that was used to decapitate my would-be attacker. However, the sword is the least interesting thing about the person in the shadows. My heart begins to pound wildly in my chest; my breath is stuck in my throat. It can't be...For the first time in weeks, no months, I'm happy; I feel whole.

"Eric?" My voice is nearly inaudible, but I know he heard me, because his lips turn up in that smirk that used to infuriate me and arouse me at the same time. He steps forward from the shadows, walking slowly towards me. I want to run to him, wrapping him up in my arms, never letting go. My heart is begging for me to voice how much I missed him, to tell him how much I love him, have always loved him, and will always love him. But I don't; I'm too scared he will reject me. After all, I would deserve it for the several times I've rejected him.

Eric looks just as I remember him, a Viking God among mere mortals. His body is adorned in his usual uniform of boots, jeans, t-shirt, and leather jacket. His blond hair is as short as it was when he had been cursed by the witch. Those beautiful azure eyes are too far away for me to know what he is feeling. His hand flexes unconsciously around the handle of his sword.

"Good evening Miss Stackhouse," he says in a voice as smooth and cool as the surface of a lake. "I see you are just as much a danger magnet as when I left. It's good to know that some things never change."

I'm surrounded by vampire remains and dead bodies; those that are injured sob as people work to give first aid. Hell is the only way to describe the scene before me . . . and yet I have an overwhelming urge to laugh because of Eric's words. They make me feel normal despite everything going on. I bite the inside of my cheek so I don't say anything, but I know he knows I'm trying not to laugh because his own lips twitch.

"Eric!" Willa vamps before her maker; she still doesn't understand vampire protocol because she throws her arms around her maker. I envy her the ability to do that; I'm jealous of the fact she can openly cry tears of relief. And I long to feel his arms wrap around me comfortingly as they do Willa; how he caresses her hair reassuringly.

"Sook, you're ok!" Alcide comes running over to me, wrapping me up in his strong arms. Even though they aren't the arms I want, I do take some comfort from Alcide's embrace. While in his arms, Alcide broadcasts his thoughts to me.

_He's back Sook. All the places in the world he could have gone, he came here. That has to count for something. I know you haven't admitted it, but you love him. Don't turn your back on this. Not everyone is lucky enough to get another chance._

I sniffle loudly and rub my face against Alcide's chest. Tears run down my face as I'm overwhelmed with emotion. Alcide rubs my back in a soothing motion until I pull away, scrubbing my face with the palms of my hands.

I release a shaky breath as I step out of his embrace. I can't help but notice that Eric is staring at us with an inscrutable look on his beautiful face. "What about the others? Where's Sam? And Tara?" I am frantic with worry. I don't have many people in this world left that I care about; I can't afford to lose any more.

"She's over here," a flat, deadened voice says; it's Pam. She looks amazing as ever in a black leather jacket, jeans, and boots; her hair and make-up perfect as usual. The only things out-of-place on Pam are the two blood tears moving slowly down her face. I've only ever seen Pam cry when it involved Eric.

With a feeling of dread, I slowly make my way towards Pam's side. As I round the edge of the stage, Eric suddenly vamps in front of me, trying to block me from the sight on the ground, but it's too late.

Lettie Mae sits on the ground sobbing over a pile of vampire remains. There is only one vampire she would be crying over.

After everything she's been through, everything she has survived, _THIS_ is how she meets her end? Defending her mother from an infected vampire? A mother who abused her, abandoned her, and neglected her? This doesn't make any fucking sense!

"They took her," Lettie Mae cries out as she clutches at her chest. Her dress is covered in blood. She is badly cut on her arm; it looks as if a vampire had sunk their fangs into her and then savagely ripped them out.

"Who took who?" Jason comes rushing over, Violet not too far behind.

"They took my Tara!" Lettie Mae's chest heaves as she sobs loudly. Reverend Daniels rushes to his wife's side, trying to comfort her as she collapses in his arms.

Pam arches her eyebrow and scoffs, "Your Tara? You didn't know you had a daughter for the majority of your life because you were busy drowning yourself in a bottle! And when you finally got sober, instead of being there for _your _daughter, you abandoned her! When she needed you most, when she _needed _the support of her friends and family, where were you? Oh, that's right, you told her she was dead to you and you wanted nothing more to do with her. Said she would ruin your precious reputation. So forgive me if I don't buy the grieving mother routine." During her speech, Pam's voice is venomous, steadily increasing in volume as she rips Lettie Mae to shreds.

"Don't you talk to me like that you devil woman! You made my Tara into a monster and then you abandoned her!" Lettie Mae turns her accusing eyes towards me. "And you Sookie Stackhouse," she exclaims pointing at me, "it's all your fault my Tara was a damn vampire! You led her down the path to Hell and had her turn her back on Jesus. Why couldn't you be the one dead instead of my baby?" Lettie Mae collapses against her husband's chest, screaming with her suffering.

"What the fuck didya say to my sister?" Jason's voice shakes with his anger and he steps menacingly towards Lettie Mae. He isn't the only one to step up to defend me; Alcide, Pam, and Eric move closer to Lettie Mae, snarls and growls coming from all of them.

Sam, who comes out of the woods adjusting his clothing, rushes towards us. "What is going on here?"

I take a deep breath before moving forward. I place a hand on both Alcide and Eric, wanting them to back down. "It's not worth it. Besides, it's nothing I haven't heard before," I say softly for their ears only. Alcide stalks back a few steps; Eric and Pam retract their fangs, but stay where they are. I breathe a sigh of relief, taking that as a sign of acceptance.

Seeing the situation has been diffused, Sam assumes the mantle of leadership. "Everyone listen up! We need to get everyone home safely. Vampires, please escort your human home. Good people, once you are home, please feed your vampire. They need to heal and regain their strength. We'll meet up at the church tomorrow afternoon to discuss what happened tonight."

"What about the people they took? We can't just do nothing!" An angry group of residents stand huddled together. Listening to their thoughts, I hear that they are blaming Sam and Bill for tonight's attack. I catch Eric's attention and discreetly tap my temple before flicking my eyes in their direction. He nods once in understanding; I'm not a fan of glamouring people, but it does have its uses.

Jason speaks up, "Sheriff Bellefleur and I will be working with the vampires to track where the Hep V vamps have gone. But we need all of you to go home; we can't do our jobs properly if we have to worry about you too." The residents of Bon Temps seem unhappy with Jason's answer but they reluctantly begin leaving. Eric has Pam glamour the humans that I identified as being hostile towards Sam and Bill. Turning on each other isn't going to help us survive; it will just weaken us until there's nothing left.

Bill assures Arlene that everything will be cleaned up before she arrives to open the bar tomorrow. Reverend Daniels helps Lettie Mae to her feet; Willa offers to heal the sanctimonious bitch with her blood so she doesn't have to go to the hospital.

"NO!" Eric's voice is hard as steel as he answers. "Apply your blood topically to her wounds if you must but you will not give her your blood." Willa looks ready to argue, but Eric cuts her off. "As your maker, I command it." Willa snaps her mouth shut before moving to Lettie Mae. Once she has healed Lettie Mae, Willa offers to escort her and Reverend Daniels to their home.

Before Willa leaves she turns to Eric. "Will you still be here when I get back?" Her tone of voice reminds me of a frightened, lost child.

Eric nods once. "Where should I meet you?"

"I'm staying with Sookie." Willa gives me a small smile before vamping off.

Lafayette and James are the next to leave. Lafayette pulls me into a tight hug. "Y'all let me know if there is any news."

I nod my head even though he can't see it. "You sure you wanna stay alone tonight? I've got more than enough room."

James makes the decision for Lafayette. "It would be better if y'all stay together tonight. We don't know where the infected vamps have gone. Sookie's house is more secure and you'd have allies close by." Lafayette reluctantly agrees after James agrees to take him to his house so he can get his sleeping pills. Knowing Lafayette, his sleeping pills include a bong, a bottle of tequila, and whatever pills he's got in his bag of tricks.

Once every one of a non-Supernatural nature has been escorted away, those of us remaining are able to speak freely.

"What the fuck happened here tonight?" Sheriff Andy Bellefleur bellows. He had not been at the pairing party, not that I blame him given what happened to his daughters at the hands of Jessica. Andy arrived after the attack, having been called by Holly. He had let us know that Jessica was at his house guarding Adilyn, though she was not invited in.

"I tracked the vamps for a few miles but I lost them," Sam says to the assembled group. "I think they were heading for Shreveport. They had Kevin, Jane Bodehouse, and Maxine Fortenberry with them. I didn't see anyone else."

"They're looking for shelter, someplace light-tight," Bill says. "It's like they are exhibiting nesting behavior."

Andy looks disgusted. "So where should we look for them?"

"Warehouses, abandoned buildings. They'd want to be somewhere without others nearby," Eric says.

Alcide questions him. "How do you know that?"

Eric shrugs. "It's what I would do."

After much discussion, Andy reluctantly pairs up with Bill while Jason obviously pairs with Violet; they are going to search for the nests. Sam and Alcide are also going to pair up to do some tracking. If Tara were here, she and I would be cracking jokes about dogs running in packs. A single tear rolls slowly down my check as I sniff loudly; if I start crying, I'm not going to stop.

Alcide puts his arm comfortingly around my shoulder. "Come on; I'll take you home."

I shake my head. "No, I'll be fine. You go with Sam. I can get home on my own."

Alcide looks ready to argue with me when Pam of all people interjects. "Run along boys; Eric and I will take Sookie home. We have to go there anyway to wait for Willa."

Alcide does not look comfortable with this decision, but he doesn't say anything out loud.

_You sure about this Sook?_

"I'll be fine," I reiterate.

Everyone else clears out of Bellefleur's parking lot, leaving me standing awkwardly with Eric and Pam. Eric finally gestures with his hand, indicating we should begin walking. "Sorry but we didn't drive. We'll walk you home."

I'm reminded of another time when Eric Northman walked me home. It's not exactly a happy memory since he was hiding a dead body in a recent grave, but it makes me feel nostalgic. Life, despite all its problems then, seemed less complicated. If only I knew then what I know now, I'd have left Bill to rot in Jackson and I would have taken Eric up on his offer of passionate, primal sex.

Shaking myself out of my reverie, I smile impishly at the two vampires. "I'll race you home." Before either can react, I have teleported back to the house on Hummingbird Lane. I'm laughing to myself as I feel a void land on the porch. Given the wards that have been placed on my house, I'm not worried about who is on the porch; I know it can only be someone that does not wish me any harm. So it is with a cocky smile on my face that I throw open the door, a taunt on my lips. However, my smile rapidly fades when the vampire on my porch is not one of the blonds I was expecting.

"Good evening Miss Stackhouse."

Holy S . . . it's Godric!


	4. Blood Is Thicker Than Water

**Eric's POV**

Are you fucking kidding me?! She teleports?! Sick, hungry vampires running around capturing humans and Sookie decides to play games. If I wasn't so happy to see her, I would kill her for being so careless. Part of me still wants to kill the dog for putting his hands on her; however Bill definitely deserves to meet his True Death just for looking her way. I had been ready to intervene when he grabbed Sookie if she needed me, but my fiery fairy held her own. I have missed her fire. In truth, I have missed everything about her.

Pam and I had arrived earlier this evening. We had flown into Shreveport from New York. Clearing customs in New York had been a bitch; we had been detained for 72 hours to make certain we were not infected with Hepatitis V, even though we had needed to be medically cleared before boarding the Anubis Airlines flight in Paris. Not knowing what to expect when we arrived, our first stop had been Fangtasia. Even though I had told Pam we were abandoning it when Burrell had declared war on vampires, we still had a secret stash of supplies even though Nora and I had cleared out all the money before returning to The Authority. However, we never entered Fangtasia; the stench of Hep V infected vampires saturated the air; Pam was enraged that Fangtasia had been overrun by the decaying, putrid rabble. For as much as Pam hated the costumes and the stupidity of the fangbangers, Pam truly loved Fangtasia. It was the first time in her existence she didn't have to hide who she was and what she loved. She revealed in the freedom the Great Revelation had brought us. While I enjoyed certain aspects of life post the Great Revelation, I did not enjoy placating the humans nor did I enjoy the attempts by humans to control or kill my kind. Their government tried to force ridiculous rules on vampires, trying to regulate every aspect of our existence; other than my beloved maker, no one could tell me who I could feed from! Truly the only good thing to come from the Great Revelation was meeting Sookie.

I sigh, which causes Pam to arch an eyebrow at me. "Are we going to stand here all night or are you going to vamp up and claim your fairy?"

"Pam," I warn her but she rolls her eyes at me.

"Eric, what the fuck are you waiting for? In case you haven't noticed, it's the fucking zombie apocalypse!" Pam vamps off in the direction of Sookie's home. With another sigh, I shoot up into the air, flying rapidly towards the house on Hummingbird Lane. I easily pass Pam, who gives me the finger, as I fly into the yard of Sookie's home. I'm instantly in attack mode as I sense an unknown vampire's scent around Sookie's home. How I wish I still had the bond with Sookie; I cannot tell if she is in danger or not. Pam stops beside me, her fangs on display as she too smells the unknown vampire. With a nod of my head, Pam circles around the back to search the perimeter. With my sword at the ready, I move up the stairs of Sookie's porch, knocking quickly. Sookie runs to the door, flinging it open and rushing outside.

"Oh thank God you're here!" Sookie paces agitatedly on the porch. "You are _NEVER_ gonna believe who is inside!" Based on Sookie's response, I know there is no immediate danger, so I relax my stance. Smirking to myself, I enjoy the sight of my former, and hopefully future, lover flouncing around on her porch. Her hips sway as she moves back and forth, the bottom of her skirt swishing seductively around her legs, sometimes rising to give me a glimpse of her smooth, strong thigh. Sookie's ample, spectacular breasts heave with the exertion of her breathing. Seeing her like this, I am assaulted with the memories of our time together: the woods, the foyer and living room, the cubby . . . our shower. Growling in annoyance as my body responds to my memories, I grab Sookie to stop her pacing, keeping her a safe distance from my straining erection. Gods, what this woman does to me! However, the smell of wet dog assaults my senses; it is a slap in the face, a reminder she belongs to another that she did not choose me.

When I speak, my voice is cold and callous. "What has you so agitated? Have you perhaps encountered a new suitor in your travels from there to here? It would seem it is time for you to discard your current flavor of the month. Men do seem to have an expiration date when it comes to you," I say venomously. My bitterness is a living, breathing thing; I want to hurt her for never truly giving me a chance. Why does she deny me but allow everyone else a turn?

Rather than the angry spark I expected to see, her eyes shimmer with tears. Her lower lip trembles as she wrenches herself from my grasp. Fuck! I never could stand to see her cry; it rips me apart to see her hurting. I feel even worse knowing I am the one to make her cry.

Sookie has moved inside her home and I am frustrated I cannot get to her. "Sookie, I . . ."

"No, I deserved that." Her back is to me, but I know she is crying because her shoulders are shaking. She turns slightly to look at me, her beautiful face streaked with tears. Fuck, I am an asshole!

Before I can apologize, she squares her shoulders, straightening her spine, and lifts her chin. _There _is the fire I missed; _there_ is the woman who slapped me in my office. "I know I hurt you, and I'm sorry, sorrier than you can ever know. But that's it; you got your one shot. I'm not going to be your punching bag, especially since I know you were fucking Nora the night after you said you loved me." My mouth opens in utter astonishment. How does she . . . Compton! That bastard will meet the True Death before this is all over; I guarantee it.

"Now," she says all business-like, "Mr. Northman, won't you please come in?" Sookie also whispers an invitation for my child to enter the house before turning into the living room.

Walking slowly inside, I shut the door behind me. I hesitate to follow her; the smell of Herveaux is everywhere, but there is another scent more recent; a vampire. But the scent confuses me because it is a one that is entirely too familiar to me and it causes the ache inside me to throb painfully. The smell of sandalwood will forever remind me of Godric. With a heavy heart, I walk into the living room, unsure of whom the visitor is.

Sookie stands anxiously to the side, wringing her hands. My attention is focused on the vampire before me. Never in my wildest imaginings would I have expected to see my maker standing in front of the mantle where I had once spent hours exploring Sookie's body as thoroughly as she explored my own. But there he stands . . . Godric, his beautiful face smiling softly as he stares at me with love in his eyes. My mind is completely incapable of forming any thoughts. Pam strolls into the house having concluded her investigation of the perimeter outside.

"Whatever vampire was outside has also been in here." Pam strolls to my side, concern on her face as she looks at my shocked expression. "Eric, what is the matter?" She turns her head, "Fuck a zombie!" Pam has been fascinated with zombies ever since she started reading and watching The Walking Dead. She was oddly fascinated by the character Darryl, so much so that I bought her a t-shirt that said "If Darryl dies, we revolt" as a joke. "Sookie what the fuck have you done?"

"I didn't do anything! I teleported home after leaving the two of you at Bellefleur's, and I was waiting for the two of you to catch up. I opened up the door because I felt the void outside and it was Godric."

"Is it really you?" My voice is a broken whisper as I stand rooted to the spot. Bloody tears fill my eyes as I stare at my maker . . . Fader. Broder. Son.

Godric's smile widens before he answers me in the gentle, soothing tones I've longed to hear. "Yes, my child. I am here in the flesh."

Without further ado, I vamp in front of my maker, dropping to my knees as I bury my sobbing face in his torso. My arms wrap tightly around him, holding him to me so that I will never lose him again. I don't care that others are in the room witnessing my emotional outburst. Godric is in my arms once again, and for the first time in years, I feel . . . whole. Godric's hand rests on my head, his fingers brushing through my hair in a soothing manner.

"Eric," he whispers. I pull back to stare at him. He wipes the bloody tears from my face, bringing the blood to his lips. The second Godric swallows my blood, I can feel my maker. It is not like the maker/child bond we shared before. It is closer to the tie I had with Sookie when she took my blood in Dallas.

I have so many questions to ask, things I do not understand. Godric must see the confusion on my face. He smiles again before touching his lips to my forehead. "Rise my child. There is much we need to discuss this night." I rise slowly to my feet, my eyes flicking around the room as I suddenly feel embarrassed that others have witnessed my emotional outburst. However, I relax slightly when I see that Sookie and Pam are not in the living room. Sookie has seen me cry before, but Pam would never let me live it down. I'm sure I will be hearing about it for centuries to come. Walking into the kitchen, I find Sookie at the sink, wringing out a wet towel. She turns around and shrieks seeing me behind her.

"Cheese and rice, you scared me half to death!"

Her words remind me of a dream I had long ago. Shaking my head slightly to bring myself back to the moment I ask her where my wayward progeny is.

Sookie clears her throat uncomfortably. "She ah . . . she's using the restroom. Said she needed a minute to clean up all the filth from the fight. And I thought you and Godric could use a moment alone."

"Thank you," I say humbly.

She smiles at me in understanding before passing me the wet cloth in her hands. "Here, why don't you clean yourself up? Then we'll talk in the living room. I'm sorry I don't have anything to offer y'all to drink." Despite everything, Sookie is still the proper Southern lady she was raised to be. Her generosity and kindness to everyone, no matter what they are, is truly amazing.

However, I cannot resist the opportunity to tease her. "Are you sure you have nothing to offer? I seem to remember a particularly sweet vintage between . . ." I leer at her as I drop the cloth on the table I had been using to wipe my face.

"ERIC!" Sookie turns a delicious shade of red as she interrupts me. I cannot help but laugh as she looks at me through narrowed eyes. She stalks towards the table and grabs the cloth I had dropped. Returning to the sink, she rinses the towel out before turning around again. She moves in front of me with the cloth still in her hand. "You missed a spot," she tells me as she raises the cloth. I lean down so she can easily reach my face. She gently brushes the cloth against my skin, removing the remnants of my emotional outburst from my face. My gaze is locked on her beautiful face, and her eyes keep flicking up to meet mine. Her thumb accidentally brushes across my lips and I hear here suck in a quick breath. I grab her hand to hold it against my face, my lips parting so my tongue can come out to lick the skin of her thumb. The air between us is electric. Sookie's heart beats rapidly and her chest rises and falls quickly as she pants for breath. I want to shout in victory when I smell her arousal, but instead I lower my head to her's.

"Sook, where you at hookah?" Lafayette's voice shatters the moment between us. She stumbles away from me, turning back to the sink so she can wash the towel one last time. Lafayette walks into the kitchen and flinches when he sees me. I truly bear him no ill will, but in this instant, I could easily kill him for interrupting my moment with Sookie.

"Hello sweetheart," I purr just to fuck with him.

"Uh huh," he says cautiously. His eyes move back and forth between Sookie and I, concern for his friend on his face. "Sook, you ok?"

Sookie turns around, giving him her "crazy Sookie" smile; I hate that smile. It's the smile she uses when she is uncomfortable with something. "Oh you know, vampire attack, people dead and missing, just a normal night in Bon Temps." Walking over to the refrigerator, she pulls out a beer. She quickly twists off the top before taking a long swallow.

Lafayette nods his head tiredly, "I hear you bitch; Imma head up to my room where I plans to alter my state of reality to the point I can sleep. Which room you want me to take?"

"Take my old room. Alcide's stuff is in Jason's old room." Why aren't the dog's chew toys in her room?

"Aight. Willa back yet? I don't trust my crazy ass aunt. She's a drug addict and a trifflin' bitch through and through," Lafayette declares angrily.

"No honey, she's not back yet. I'm sure she's ok. You sure you doin' ok?" Sookie moves to Lafayette, pulling him inside her embrace.

"Honestly Sook, I'm relieved." Lafayette pulls back from Sookie's embrace to wipe the tears from his eyes. "I grieved for Tara the first time she died when that Were bitch kilt her. The second time she died and I don't feel nuthin'. How fucked up is that?" Sookie has no words of comfort to offer Lafayette. He moves up the stairs after wishing us all a good night.

Sookie rubs the palms of her hands against her eyes tiredly, her entire body sagging as if the weight of the world rests on her shoulders. I drift silently to her side, pulling one of her hands away from her face. Her other hand drops limply to her side. I squeeze her hand gently with my own. "I am sorry about Tara." She smiles slightly at me and squeezes my hand in return. We stand in silence for several moments, our hands still clasped; enjoying the comfort we offer one another.

"We should get back to the others," I say as I regretfully release Sookie's hand. We return to the living room to find Godric still standing by the fireplace. Pam has returned and sits in the wingback chair; I smirk because I have very fond memories of that chair. However, the only place left to sit is on the couch with Sookie. Fortunately, she sits on the end furthest from Godric, leaving me to sit near my maker.

"Before we begin, there is one other that needs to be present for our story," Godric begins once we are settled. "Miss Stackhouse, I will need your help for this. I have left a message with his answering service, but Niall has not returned my call."

"Niall?" Sookie's brow furrows as she frowns. "What does Niall have to do with this?"

A popping noise sounds in the kitchen heralding the arrival of the Prince of the Fae himself, Niall Brigant. In the thousand plus years I have walked this Earth, I have only seen Prince Brigant twice; once was on a battlefield centuries ago when Godric had saved the Prince's son and the second time was at a summit shortly after the Great Revelation. What does the Prince have to do with my maker's return?

Sookie rises to her feet as Prince Brigant walks into the room. His eyes shrewdly assess the room before landing on Sookie. His entire expression softens as he walks forward with his arms open embracing my Southern belle. "Hello child."

"Grandfather what are you doing here?"

Grandfather?! That would make Sookie a member of the royal family. How is this possible? I had researched Sookie's entire family tree shortly after we met; there was no known connection to the Fae. There had been no interference from the Fae until Sookie's tasty fairy godmother had showed up once Sookie met her first vampire.

Niall Brigant gestures for Sookie to sit and stands on the opposite side of the mantle from Godric. "I am sorry I am late, but I was in a meeting. What have I missed?"

"I have waited to begin the tale Your Highness," Godric inclines his head regally. "Really the beginning is not mine to tell. That is for you and Miss Stackhouse to share."

"Me?" Sookie looks bewildered by Godric's words. "I have no idea how you are here Godric! How could I possibly explain anything?"

Niall smiles indulgently at Sookie. "You may not understand your role in all of this my dearest Sookie, but you are the key to Godric's return. Let me ask you this, when you witnessed Godric meeting the sun, what did you see?"

Sookie looks carefully at me before speaking. She and I have never spoken of that morning in Dallas. I often wanted to ask her how my maker met his end, but I did not have the courage. I feared the information would only further torture me. I nod at her encouragingly. Seeing my maker here despite meeting his True Death will prevent me from feeling any pain.

"Well," Sookie begins slowly, "as the sky began to lighten, Godric's skin began to smolder. Once the sun was above the horizon, his body burst into flames; the flames were unlike those of any other vampire I've seen burn. Godric," she says turning to look directly at my maker, "you went up in blue and white flames. At most it took ten, fifteen seconds." Sookie turns to me, unconsciously touching my hand that rests on the cushion between us. "When you walked into the sun to save us from Russell, you smoldered before burning. Once you and Russell started to burn, you both looked charred, like charcoal in a grill."

"When I was in Sweden, I burned in the sun; instead of smoldering or charring, I instantly went up in red flames," I say absentmindedly as I rub my thumb across the back of Sookie's hand. Seeing the interaction between the two of us, Pam gives me a knowing look but says nothing. I ignore her reaction, deep in thought by the information Sookie has provided. I've never heard of a vampire going up in a blue and white flame. What does it mean?

"WHAT?!" Sookie pulls her hand back, staring at me in shock. "What do you mean you went up in flames in Sweden? What the hell were you doing?"

The look of absolute horror on her face makes me feel uncomfortable. Now that I am fully healed, Pam has been relentless in teasing me about my sunbathing debacle. If I see one more bottle of sunblock, SPF VAMP, I will personally destroy her vintage Dior collection. However, knowing my maker is in the room, I feel especially ridiculous recounting my tale of foolishness. Clearing my throat, I look at Sookie sheepishly. "After the destruction of the Vamp Camp, I needed to get away. I was in Sweden, and decided to take advantage of Warlow's blood by sunbathing on a mountaintop. But something went wrong because I started to smolder and then burst into flame. There was nothing else around; the only reason I didn't meet the True Death is because I fell into a hidden crevice in the snow."

Godric shows no reaction to my story, but Sookie sits in stunned silence. I look to the Fae prince for some help, but he stands with an indifferent look on his face. "It's my fault," Sookie finally whispers. She looks at me, shame radiating from her lovely eyes. "If I hadn't sealed the stake in Warlow's chest with my light, you wouldn't have burned. Eric, I am so sorry; I had no idea you would be hurt. It's my fault," she whispers again as tears begin to slide down her beautiful face. She drops her face into her hands, sobbing.

I cannot stand to see Sookie so desolate, so I pick her up, settling her across my lap. My lips are pressed against her temple as my arms move loosely around her. I rock her gently as I look to Godric and Niall for an explanation. "What is she talking about?"

Niall Brigant, Prince of the Fae, offers an explanation. "Warlow," he growls out, "intended to make Sookie his fairy vampire bride. He had nearly drained her in the other realm because she refused. Jason and some others managed to bring Sookie back here, but she was badly injured. Warlow had her cornered in the bathroom. There used to be a portal in Sookie's bathroom; I broke through the portal, trying to pull him through with me. As we struggled, Jason staked Warlow, but nothing happened. At my suggestion, Sookie bound the stake to Warlow's chest using her light resulting in his True Death. Instead of exploding into a pile of goo, he turned into red fairy dust. The others that had Warlow's blood all said they experienced some sensation when he passed, as if his magic faded from their body."

Doing the math rapidly, with the time change, I realize that my stunning pyrotechnic display coincides with the time that Warlow met the True Death. I cannot find it in myself to be upset; if meeting my True Death would have saved Sookie, then so be it. Brushing my lips against Sookie's head, I pull her closer to me, trying to comfort her as much as possible. "What else happened after Warlow met his True Death?"

Sookie stiffens in my arms, but does not speak. Looking to Niall, he continues the story. "Shortly after, Sookie screamed in pain and fainted. We could not get her to wake up, so I summoned Dr. Ludwig. According to the good doctor, my great-granddaughter was in a coma. Ludwig did not know what caused the coma, nor does she know what caused Sookie to awaken two weeks later. When Sookie woke up, she was perfectly fine; it was as if she had just been taking a nap."

Pam looks at me with widened eyes, but I shake my head negatively at her. There are so many things that Sookie and I need to discuss, but now is not the time. I need to get the angel in my arms to calm down. "Sookie," I murmur with my lips in her hair, "you have nothing to apologize for." She rears back to look at me in surprise. I hold her face between my hands so she is forced to look at me, to know the truth of my words. "You had no idea I would be injured. I am a vampire Sookie," I say with a mocking smirk. "Why the fuck did I think I could sunbathe in the nude?"

Sookie's mouth moves into a perfect O as she stares at me. A blush spreads across her cheeks and she shifts slightly on my lap. I cannot lie; having her close to me has affected me. She shifts again on my lap and it takes every ounce of strength I have not to moan. Her voice is an octave or two higher as she squeaks out, "Nude?"

I give her my sexiest smirk, "I didn't want tan lines." Sookie's eyes lose their focus as she whispers "oh". As much as I would like to exploit Sookie's reaction, we have gotten off track. "Sookie, I swear to you, that I do not blame you for anything. I have healed, you are free from Warlow; everything has worked out," I press a kiss to her forehead before setting her beside me. I keep her hand tucked between mine. "We do not have much time before the sun rises, and I for one, am most curious to hear how my maker is standing before us."

Godric smiles happily seeing Sookie and me sitting next to each other, but he makes no comment and Niall continues with his tale. "As Sookie said, Godric went up in blue and white flames. Godric did not meet the True Death like he envisioned; he ended up in a Fae realm instead. The blue and white flames you saw my dear," Niall says with a glance to Sookie, "were actually a portal to the Summerlands."

Godric picks up the tale from here. "I did not know this, but my birth mother had been part-Fae. I remember her being beautiful, kind, and she was a gifted healer among my people. I never saw my mother again after I was taken by the Roman soldiers. As a slave, I worked the fields during the day, but at night I was at the mercy of the vampire that would eventually become my maker." Godric's voice is devoid of all emotion, but there is a slight tightening of his facial muscles and his body is rigid. I have never heard Godric speak of his maker; all I know is that Godric spent many years in hiding because he delivered the True Death to his maker. "My maker turned me so he could have an unlimited supply of Fae blood. For several centuries, I was little more than a blood slave. It was by sheer luck that I encountered Niall; he recognized the Faeness about me despite my vampire nature. It is with his help that I was able to send my maker to his True Death." Godric bows regally to Niall who inclines his head in return.

Godric sighs; the simple action releasing all the tension in his body. "When I chose to meet my True Death, I had no idea what would be waiting for me; I had hoped to find myself in Heaven, but I was prepared for Hell. To find myself in the Summerlands was a complete surprise. It is," his expression turns into one of pure joy, "majestic . . . beautiful . . . paradise. I was reunited with my human mother," he says in a whisper. "And she welcomed me with open arms. She did not judge me for anything I had done in my time on this Earth. Her acceptance and compassion were the greatest gifts I could ever hope to receive."

A bloody tear moves slowly down Godric's face. "As wonderful as the Summerlands were, I was not at peace. In the Summerlands, we are able to watch over those we have left behind. And I watched over you my child," Godric says as he directs the intensity of his gaze on me. His eyes are full of love and pain. It is enough to make my eyes fill with tears. "My heart ached for you my child; I suffered as you suffered. I apologize for leaving you when you needed me most. I have failed you," Godric says as he hangs his head in shame.

Sookie squeezes my hand reassuringly. When I turn to look at her, she gestures with her head for me to go to Godric. I hesitate; even though we are openly expressing our emotions this evening, I do not know if my maker will welcome me going to his side. She squeezes my hand once more and mouths 'go'. Doing as she suggests, I rise from the couch moving to my maker. I wipe the tear from his face before wrapping my arms around him. To my astonishment, he wraps his arms around me. We stay that way for several minutes; no one in the room says a word. My eyes drift to Sookie who is staring at Godric and me with tears rolling down her face, but a beautiful smile curves her lush lips. When I look at Pam, I see she too is smiling at my maker and me.

Godric shifts out of my arms. "It is late; dawn will be here in a few hours, and there is still much to discuss." Instead of resuming his stance beside the fireplace, Godric sits beside Sookie. Taking her hand between the two of his, Godric continues his tale. "My dear, I have you to thank for my return to his realm."

Upon seeing Sookie's questioning look, Niall explains this part of the tale. "There is a way for us to bring someone back from the Summerlands if they are willing. It is very old magic, not to mention very dangerous. It requires the blood of someone from the individual's family line."

"My blood," Sookie states in wonder as she looks between Niall and Godric. I am confused as is Pam. Sookie hurries on with her explanation, "A few weeks ago when you had Dr. Ludwig take my blood, you said you needed it for something secret, something that would help us, but you wouldn't tell me what because you didn't want to get my hopes up. _THIS_ is what you needed my blood for?" At Niall's nod, Sookie continues. "But I don't understand. How did my blood bring Godric back?"

Godric smiles gently at Sookie, squeezing her hand reassuringly. "You, my dear, have the blood of my child in you. I know it is very faint, but the connection is still there even if you cannot feel each other. Eric's blood is the blood of my line. But you also have the added advantage of being of my Fae line. We are very distantly related; Niall is our common ancestor." Godric again smiles gently at Sookie, trying to soften the blow for her. I don't know about Sookie, but I am reeling from all this information; I'm on emotional overload.

Leave it to my child to break the intensity of the situation. "So once again, Sookie and her fairy snatch save the day. Tell me, are you hiding the cure for Hep V between your legs too?"

Before I can reprimand Pam for her crass words, Sookie breaks out in a fit of laughter. "What's the matter Pam, are you jealous because you haven't had a taste? Or did someone accidentally shove a stake up your ass during the fight tonight?" Sookie smiles sweetly at Pam who just stares at Sookie with a slight twisting of her lips. My body once again reacts to the saucy fairy on the couch. It really is ridiculous how easily she can get a rise out of me . . . in more ways than one.

Before the conversation can continue, the screen door in the kitchen squeaks open and then bangs shut. Willa and Alcide both stand at the entry to the living room. Just seeing Herveaux raises my hackles, and I want to growl at him. I cannot believe I am jealous of a Were, but I am. He has the current claim to Sookie and I hate it. I never should have left her; I never should have let her push me away. If we survive this latest threat, I vow that she will not run from me again; we will be discussing our future together because I want it all.

"I didn't realize you had company Sook." The Were inclines his head toward Niall. "Your Highness."

Willa looks utterly confused and I am once again reminded of how I have failed her as a maker. There is much I must make amends for. "Willa, I would like you to meet His Highness, Prince Brigant of the Sky Fae. Also, I want to introduce you to my maker Godric." She nods deferentially to each of them, making me proud of her.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Prince Brigant," she says surprising me. "But I thought your maker . . . err . . ." Willa looks uncomfortable as she struggles to finish her sentence.

Sookie comes to her rescue. "It's a long story; we'll fill you in later. Did Reverend and Mrs. Daniels get home OK?"

Willa nods. "They did, but Mrs. Daniels was going on about how Tara was speaking to her, how she needed help. She finally calmed down and fell asleep. I left once she was settled."

Sookie's lips curl in disgust. "I don't know if Lettie Mae is back to her addict ways or if she's a medium like Lafayette and his mother. Either that or she's just trying to get attention." Sookie's expression shifts to one of concern. "Willa, honey, did you feed tonight? You're looking a little pale." At Willa's negative shake of her head, Sookie's frown deepens. "You need to feed sweetie."

"I'll do it," Alcide volunteers. He gives Willa a small smile. "I know vamps usually don't like the taste of Weres but beggars can't be choosers. Is that alright with you?"

Willa chews her lower lip nervously. What's this? Willa fancies the Were? How is _that_ possible? Does Sookie have any idea? As much as I want Sookie for myself, I do not want to see her hurt. I am torn, a feeling I am not altogether comfortable with. Sookie is right; Willa needs to feed, but I do not think the Were is the best option. However, it is the beautiful fairy that I covet that makes the decision for everyone.

"Willa, why don't you take Alcide to your room so you can feed in private? Do you need someone to come with you to help you stop?"

If Willa could blush, I'm sure she would be. "No, I'm not that hungry," she says shyly. However, the look on her face says she wants to devour the Were whole.

"Give me a few minutes to grab something to eat, then shower and change. I'll meet you in your room." Alcide says with a wolfish grin and wink before stomping into the kitchen. In less than a minute, he's bounding up the steps with what looks to be a sandwich in his hands. Once he is out of sight, Willa bids those of us remaining a good night before vamping out the door.

Pam asks, "Where is she going?"

"Alcide built light-tight resting places on my property," Sookie says in an off-hand manner. "After y'all left and news of the Hepatitis V infection spread, I wanted to make sure Willa and Tara had someplace safe to stay. I didn't want them sharing the cubby; I didn't think it was enough space for the two of them. And obviously, Bill's house wasn't an option," Sookie says in disgust.

Sookie rises from the couch, stretching her small body as a large yawn escapes her. "I'm sorry y'all; it's been a long day and I'm exhausted. Unless y'all have someplace else to stay, you're more than welcome to stay here. Alcide can show you where to go." She walks to Niall, embracing him tightly. "It's good to see you again Grandfather." Niall returns her embrace, saying he will see her soon before teleporting out of the house.

Godric rises from the couch as Sookie turns to face him. I can tell Sookie wishes to touch him, but she refrains knowing that vampires do not like to be touched without invitation. Godric must also sense Sookie's hesitation because he opens his arms to her. Sookie walks into his embrace, her head resting on his shoulder. "I'm so happy you're here Godric. Eric isn't the only one that has missed you," she whispers into his ear. Godric smiles happily at her words as he releases her.

Pam stands awkwardly from her seat, and she and Sookie engage in a stare off. Sookie is the one to break the staring contest. "I know we haven't always gotten along, and I know you don't really like me. But I want to thank you." Sookie draws in a shuddering breath before continuing. "Thank you for giving me extra time with Tara. I would have lost her months ago." Tears fill her beautiful eyes and her voice breaks as she continues. "So thank you for that."

My darling child hates showing emotion in front of others, but I can tell Sookie's words have affected her. Pam's jaw has locked and her eyes are focused upwards, two indications that she is trying not to cry. "Yeah well, you still owe me for that fucking yellow Walmart sweat suit."

Sookie smiles through her tears. "I think there's a pink one in a closet upstairs if you want it."

Pam rolls her eyes, but she and Godric head outside to wait for the Were, leaving me alone in the living room with the object of my desires. "Are you sure it's a good idea for Willa to feed on Alcide?"

Sookie shrugs before replying nonchalantly. "What about him? He's a big boy; I'm sure he can take care of himself. He wouldn't have volunteered if he didn't want to do it; he worries about Willa just as much as the rest of us. Are you worried about Willa? It's not like Alcide can give her rabies. And I made sure he had a flea bath after the last full moon," she says with a laugh.

I look at her incredulously. Has she forgotten what happens when a vampire feeds? "What if he fucks her?" I have to be blunt, I need her to understand.

Sookie shrugs and yawns again. "Like I said, he's a big boy; he can take care of himself. It's not like he's going to have a litter of puppies with Willa." She yawns again and her eyes droop. "Eric, I really am tired. You're welcome to stay in the cubby if you want. I swear to you that no one will bother you."

She turns to walk towards the stairs but stops. Before I can react, she is wrapping her arms around me, pressing her face against my chest. "I'm glad you're back," she whispers into my chest. Before I can react, she has released me and is running up the stairs to her room.

My eyes are still trained on the stairs when the Were comes downstairs. He's wearing a pair of track pants and nothing else. Herveaux and I stare at each other silently, assessing each other. "If you hurt her, I will kill you," he tells me in a voice that rumbles with a growl.

I nod my head in acknowledgement of his threat. I don't fear the Were; he is no match for me if we were to fight. My voice is malevolent as I respond, "The same goes for you. And believe me; no one will be able to find you when I do kill you."


	5. In the Dog House

**Sookie's POV**

Last night was . . . fucked up. So much happened in the span of a few short hours; I don't know how to process it all. Tara's gone; Eric and Godric are back; Hep V vamps attacked Bon Temps, killing and kidnapping several townsfolk. I'd say it's just another day in my life, but this shit is crazy even for me. How is it possible that I am devastated and ecstatic all at the same time?

I finally fell into an exhausted, dreamless sleep, and for that I am thankful. Sleep has been hard enough for me to come by. Having Lafayette and Alcide in the house caused me to worry their thoughts and dreams would invade my subconscious. Let me tell you, I've had some weird dreams over the years because others have invaded my subconscious. Part of me worried that I'd be dreaming of a wolf running through a psychedelic gay pride parade in New Orleans. But blessedly, my sleep was dream-free. Perhaps I had Eric to thank for that. Just add it to the list of things I owe him.

Jason's arrival woke me up a little after 9:00 am; since he has keys to my house, he lets himself in whenever he wants. And rather than yelling up the stairs to let me know he's here, or even coming upstairs to see me (both of which would take too much energy), he just yells at me in his mind. To me, that's the equivalent of having someone screaming in my ear to wake me up.

Going downstairs, I find Jason standing in front of my refrigerator, gnawing on a piece of cold friend chicken. He looks terrible, as if he hasn't slept in days. "Help yourself," I say dryly as I make my way over to the Keurig. Alcide had brought this with him when he moved in, and I absolutely love it. I don't know how I ever survived with a regular coffee pot! Once I have my first hit of caffeine, I turn my attention back to my brother.

"Did y'all find anything?"

"No," Jason says shaking his head angrily. "We searched every damn abandoned building between here and the interstate. Tried calling the Feds, the State Police, and hell even Shreveport PD; nobody fucking returned any of our calls." Jason sits down wearily at the kitchen table, putting his head down on his arms.

I empathize with my brother; I know he hates feeling helpless, and that's exactly what he's feeling at the moment. My hand drops down on his head, rubbing his neck and scalp comfortingly. "Why don't you get some rest? I'll wake you in plenty of time for the meeting at the church. You aren't gonna be any good to anyone if you're dead on your feet."

Jason lifts his head; his lips are curved in a playful smile and there is a sparkle in his eye I haven't seen in a long time. "And here I thought you only loved guys dead on their feet."

I scoff at my brother and smack his shoulder playfully. "Shut up!" I feel a blush spreading across my cheeks. I don't know if Eric can hear us or not!

The screen door opens and then bangs shut. Alcide stands there looking embarrassed to have been caught by Jason and me. He looks rumpled; his hair is a mess, his clothes are torn in a couple spots, but more importantly, there are several bite marks scattered on his neck and chest. Well, I'll be damned . . . Alcide is doing the walk of shame! Oh he is so gonna pay for this . . .

"Dude, what the fuck happened to you last night?" Jason asks with concern as he takes in Alcide's ragged appearance.

With my tongue planted firmly in cheek, I respond. "I'd say he bit off more than he can chew. Oh wait, it looks like Willa was doing all the chewing!" I can't help the shit-eating grin that spreads across my face. At my words, Alcide flushes a dull red color. Oh this is gonna be so much fun! I wish Lafayette or Tara, hell even Pam, were here to help me tease him.

Alcide tries to look at me sternly, but his lips keep twitching with the need to smile. "What? She wanted to play with her food before she ate." The grin spreads fully across his face and I'm inundated with images of his evening with Willa. I'm shaking with laughter as I throw up my shields; there are just some things I don't need to know about. I will say this though; it's ALWAYS the quiet ones.

"Honey, I'm happy you finally got your head outta your ass and realized you liked Willa! I swear, you both denying how you felt was like watching a dog chase its tail; it's entertaining at first but then it gets old real quick."

Alcide cocks an eyebrow towards me and folds his arms over his chest. "You done with the dog jokes yet?"

I hold up my finger, "Can I have one more?" I smile my most innocent smile, hoping to get in one more joke. It is _so_ much fun to tease him, especially since he is forever dishing out dumb blonde jokes to me.

"No more," he growls out. He stalks to the refrigerator, pulling out the remaining fried chicken, spaghetti and meatballs, and country fried steak. I swear to God, he and Jason must have cast iron stomachs; they can eat anything and everything no matter the time of day. Setting the food on the table, Alcide reaches into the dish rack for two plates and two forks. Alcide knows Jason will help himself to whatever's available.

"Sook, you shouldn't always be teasin' Alcide," Jason says as he puts a large pile of spaghetti on his plate. "I swear Sis; you're like a dog with a bone." He reaches for a piece of country fried steak and then digs into his food with gusto.

For an instant, Alcide and I both freeze, staring in astonishment at my brother. Jason shrugs his shoulders, asking with his mouth full what we're looking at. All I can do is collapse in a fit of laughter. Alcide glares at Jason who still doesn't realize the priceless gem he added to the conversation. Rinsing out my empty coffee cup, I head back upstairs to get ready for the day. Alcide's growled "fuck you" sends me into another round of laughter. It feels good to have some normalcy despite all the fuckedupness that surrounds us.

A few hours later, Jason, Alcide, and I have returned to the church along with the other townspeople to discuss what happened last night at Bellefleur's. Lafayette refused to come with us, saying that all the religion he needs is in his bottle and his pills. I'm worried about Lala; he's always used drugs recreationally, something to enhance having a good time. But now he is using them every day to escape reality; I worry he'll go too far one day.

The number of people in the church is significantly smaller than the day before. Looking around, I don't see Arlene and her kids; actually, I don't see any kids at all. Jason also looks around in confusion; it's the same look he gets when trying to do math in his head. "Where's everyone at? We didn't lose that many people last night did we? I thought we were only missing a handful of people."

Sheriff Andy Bellefleur arrives behind us; once again, his daughter is not with him. I understand his need to protect her, but by keeping her isolated may end up doing her more harm than good. "People are leavin' Bon Temps. Arlene packed up the kids this mornin'; said she ain't gonna be some vamps main course while the kids are the appetizers and dessert. A lot of other families have pulled out too. Not that I blame 'em," he says gruffly.

"They honestly think it will be safer somewhere else? Running ain't gonna solve the problem. What's to say they won't find the same problems somewhere else?" The idea of running from a fight is inconceivable to Jason. I don't think he's ever run from anything in his life, and that includes defending me from all the bullies when I was a kid and pissed off husbands/boyfriends when he was fucking random women.

"If you had kids to protect, you'd do anything you could to save them. Even if it means running." Alcide gestures to an empty pew in the church. "Shall we sit down so we can hear what's goin' on?"

Sam and Reverend Daniels quickly call the meeting to order. I'm tuning out the words spoken in lieu of listening to everyone's thoughts. After last night, I need to know if anyone is planning to attack those that are trying to protect us. Many in the crowd are scared, and rightfully so. Some are worried about those injured and missing; a few feel guilty for being happy they weren't injured or taken. But there are a few minds in the crowd that are blaming vampires and anyone different for being the cause of all these problems. Honestly, how the fuck is this our fault? Even in my own mind I'm apologizing to Gran and the Lord for cussing in church, but I think He will let me slide this time. I need to remember to tell Andy and Jason to watch out for some of the townspeople; we don't need them trying to take matters into their own hands and only making the situation worse.

_This Hep V is a sign from God that vamps aren't meant to be here. It's God's plan to punish them for their evil ways. I'm glad I staked my Tara to save her. I know Jesus will protect her and God will forgive her; she was led astray by those she called her friends. One day we'll be reunited and we can have the relationship we were meant to._

Rage the likes of which I've never known sweeps through my body. I fight to keep control of my emotions, but the urge to scream is threatening to overwhelm me. My light is a shimmering, hazy red ball inside me that is looking to be unleashed, but I need to stay in control in front of the people of Bon Temps. They already fear me because of my telepathy and my association with vampires. Can you imagine what they'll do if they learn I can shoot light and fire from my hands?

My eyes lock with those of Lettie Mae Daniels, and her eyes are cold and lifeless. She legitimately has no remorse for killing her daughter; in fact, she feels it was her duty as a God-fearing woman. How could that bitch commit filicide? And listening to Lettie Mae's thoughts, she thinks she's a martyr, that she's committed some big sacrifice for her God.

"You OK?" Alcide nudges me to get my attention.

"I'm fine," I lie as my 'crazy Sookie' smile is firmly in place. In truth, I'm thinking about the come to Jesus moment Pam and me need to have with Lettie Mae.

**Eric's POV**

For the first time in many months, years actually, I rise with a sense of utter contentment. I would have believed last night to be an elaborate dream if it hadn't been for the blood tie I felt with my maker. Words fail me when it comes to describing how Godric's presence feels to me. I had not lied to Sookie; a maker/child bond is more profound than any other type of bond. He is my father . . . brother . . . lover . . . friend . . . in short, he is everything to me. For a thousand years of darkness, Godric has been a constant fixture in my existence; like the moon and stars, he has guided my path.

The other sense of comfort I feel comes from rising in the home of my beautiful Sookie. I was surprised to find the cubby has been lovingly tended to since the last time I was here. The linens have been freshly laundered, not a speck of dust is to be found; even the clothing I had worn during my memory-less existence has been laundered and neatly folded. But the most surprising aspect is how fresh and intense the smells of sunshine, wheat, and honey hang in the air: Sookie has been in here, and very recently. The strength of her scent tells me she has been in here for more than just cleaning, and I can detect no other scents in the room: not Willa, Tara, and especially not the dog. I can faintly detect my scent lingering from my personal affects in the room, but no one else. Perhaps Sookie longed to be near me as I longed to be with her.

I sigh as I sit up on my bed, triggering the motion-activated lights. Sookie, the one creature in my existence that I have not been able to control through glamour or fear; the one creature I desire above all others. Hunger is an ever-present feeling for a vampire; we thirst for blood from the minute we rise as a creature of the night, and the desire for it never really fades even though we require less of it as we age. However, I have never known this level of hunger or desire as strongly as I feel it for Sookie. I crave not just her blood, though that is a rare and exquisite vintage. I want to know her thoughts, feel her emotions as she feels them, and above all else, I want her love; I yearn for her. When it comes to Sookie, I want everything; even then, I fear it will not be enough.

Seeing her in danger last night was not a surprise. After all, danger seems to follow her wherever she goes. What truly surprised me was her reaction to me. Sookie was genuinely happy to see me; the glow that always surrounds her seemed to shine more brightly when she saw me for the first time, and it never faded. I admit it; I expected her to rebuff me. Our last meeting was when she had all but told me to get out of her life that she wanted to have a 'normal' life. I had done as she asked, though I knew her wish for a 'normal' existence was a foolish one. My lover is extraordinary; normal will never satisfy her. So to see her accepting of my presence and to have her react the way she did was amazing. Sookie has changed; I cannot quite put my finger on it, but she is different. Oh don't get me wrong, she's still the same stubborn, infuriating, sassy, generous, caring woman she's always been, but there seems to be a maturity to her that was missing before. She no longer seems to react first and think later.

I am grateful to the blonde spitfire for taking care of my youngest child when I was not willing or able to do so, I can never repay the debt I have because she has returned my maker to me, though I shall spend the rest of my existence trying to do so. It is this sense of obligation that causes me to worry about the current situation I find myself in. Willa and the Were cannot be allowed to hurt Sookie, even if it is unintentional. Previously, I would have encouraged Willa's affection for Alcide in the hopes of destroying his relationship with Sookie. I would have gleefully swooped in to pick up the pieces, offering comfort to Sookie through the use of my body. I would have bound her to me before she could know what had happened. But I've changed . . . Pam would call me pussy-whipped but I don't want to see Sookie hurt. I want her to come to me because she genuinely wants to be with me, not as a rebound fuck. Having her use me just to abandon me when she felt better would destroy me.

"So serious my child; what worries trouble you?" I have been so lost in my thoughts that I failed to realize my maker is standing before me; that must mean the sun has set.

"I feel as if everything is hanging in the balance based on how I decide to act. One wrong decision will tip the scales against me, destroying everything."

Godric smiles faintly. "Yes, love does make it seem as if everything is life or death. You have chosen your mate well my son."

"But she has not chosen me," I say with all the bitterness I feel over my seemingly hopeless situation.

Godric sits on the edge of the bed, his head turned to look at me as he begins speaking. His voice is gentle, full of love, and filled with an endless supply of patience. "She did choose you Eric; you know she did. How else would the two of you have begun a blood bond that day in this very cubby?"

"She chose someone that does not exist Godric," I say bitterly. "Sookie would never have chosen me if I did not lose my memories. Once I regained them, she ran from me as fast as she could. No matter how many times I tried to prove to her I was the same man," I say as I remember each of my attempts to prove to her that I was the man she had fallen in love with.

Godric smiles softly at me. "Eric, have you ever considered that you scare her?"

"I would never harm her!" Indignation rises swiftly in me; how can Godric think I would harm Sookie?

"You have hurt Sookie, my child, whether you meant to do it or not." Before I can respond, he holds up his hand to stop me. "Please hear me out. Remember, I have the advantage of having watched over you and Sookie from my place in the Summerlands. The two of you are similar; it is easy to see how you became enamored with one another. I had asked Sookie to care for you when I chose to leave; I recognized even then how the two of you were drawn to each other. I had hoped that in my absence the two of you would grow closer to each other. But you were never given the chance because of Russell, then the fairies, and finally the witch. However, the witch did you an incredible favor."

"And what's that?" What the fuck favor did that dead bitch do me?

Godric smiles at me indulgently, as if explaining something to a child. "She allowed Sookie to see the best part of you; the part of you that you have tried to bury since the death of your human family: the part of you that loves. You never would have allowed Sookie to see that of you. Your first attempt to tie her to you was when you bought and restored her home. Remember your words to her? 'If I own the house, then I own you.' When that did not work you tried to scare her saying that others would be after her. You glossed over the fact that you cared for her. Why should she have chosen to be with you?" His question is rhetorical as he continues his speech/lecture.

"If she had no feelings for you, my son, she would not have taken you in when you were without your memories. She would not have comforted you, sheltered you, or protected you. And she did all of those things, Eric. The you without your memories was gentle, considerate, and most of all, loving; you were stripped of all your defenses and open to the idea of love. What the two of you had those few days was absolutely beautiful."

I am awash with memories from those days and I release a broken sigh. "So why did she run from me?"

"Fear," Godric says simply. "Even when she was with you, Sookie knew it would not last. She feared you would leave her as soon as your memories returned or that you would use her love for you against her. The old you would have done both," Godric says reproachfully. "I know she used Compton's blood in her as an excuse as to why she couldn't be with you, but that's all it was: an excuse. She knew she loved you even after the additional dose of his blood in her; she fought for you while you were in the witch's clutches. All Sookie knows of love is that those who love her leave her. With the exception of her brother, those who claimed to have loved Sookie have hurt her, betrayed her, and left her. She expected you to do the same. In her mind, it was better to let you go rather than to lose you later down the road. It all comes back to fear Eric. Are you going to let her slip through your fingers again because of fear?"

I am at a loss of how to respond to Godric. He must sense my confusion because he rises from the bed, leaning over to press a kiss to my forehead in comfort. Godric retreats to the bottom of the ladder leading out of the cubby. "It is your happiness hanging in the balance Eric. You and I both know that true happiness is a rare thing. If I were in your shoes, I would do everything in my power to get what I wanted." With those final words of wisdom, Godric vamps up the ladder and is out of the house within a second. I have missed his wise council.

Rising from the bed, I pace the confines of my cubby as I ponder Godric's words. He is right; if I do not say anything Sookie will never know how I still feel. I know I told her I loved her, but did she understand what that meant? In all the years I have been a vampire, I have only loved three other individuals besides her: Godric, Nora, and Pam. Does Sookie not realize how rare it is for me to love? Does she not realize how special she is? I have to try one last time. I hate the thought of rejection, but I will not hide in fear. I am a warrior; I shall be courageous. Perhaps my bravery will be rewarded with my personal Valkyrie.


	6. The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Eric's POV**

I rise from the cubby to find my children and maker seated around Sookie's dining room table. The only other being in the house is Lafayette, but I can tell he is in an altered state of reality at the moment. Where are the others? It is thirty minutes past sunset; they should not be out without protection. Before I can ask a question of my vampire family, the front door flings open and Violet strides in the house, bellowing for Jason.

"Where the fuck is Jason?" Violet has never been known for her patience or her gentle manner. In fact, the moniker "Violent Violet" was quite apropos for her; she had been forced out of her native Russia because of the massacres she had performed during the Bolshevik Revolution. The only reason she had been accepted in Texas was because Godric kept her on a tight leash. I was not happy to see that she had survived Vamp Camp.

"Mr. Stackhouse is not here Violet," Godric's calm voice rings with authority even though it is barely louder than a whisper. I have always admired his ability to command the attention of others without raising his voice or overt acts of dominance. Granted, his way is not my way; I've always been one to raise my voice and use brute strength. We have always been opposites, but we complement each other perfectly.

Violet's eyes widen as she takes in the appearance of what I believe to be the oldest vampire in the United States. "Godric? How is this possible?"

Godric smiles. "I have friends in high places, my dear. Now, what is your business with Mr. Stackhouse?"

Violet snarls at Godric as her fangs drop. "Jason is mine!" My fangs drop and I take a menacing step towards her. She will show Godric respect, or I will end her where she stands.

Godric raises his hand to stop me, but moves in no other way. I retract my fangs, but stay vigilant as he continues speaking. "Does he wish to be your'syours or have you given him no other choice?"

"He has been mine since we were incarcerated at Vamp Camp. I protected him from the other vampires. He is mine!"

Godric nods his head in consideration. "If he so wishes to be, then he shall remain yours. However, if he does not wish to be yours, then he shall go free." Violet takes a step towards Godric and opens her mouth to protest, but she stops as he rises from the table with his hands placed flat on the surface of the table. "Mr. Stackhouse has been an ally of me and mine many times; we owe him a debt of gratitude for his brave actions in Dallas as well as his actions against the necromancer, the Sanguinistas, Vamp Camp, and Warlow. I _**will not**_ stand idly by as you or any other vampire take advantage of him. Do I make myself clear underling?"

Violet nods her head, but I see the aggression in her eyes. She is not going to give up Jason Stackhouse without a fight. I will be only too happy to oblige her. I care nothing for the sole surviving male Stackhouse, but I will protect him because he is Sookie's brother.

"Now that we have that settled, I believe the others are investigating a dead body that was found near the bar this morning. The human was not a resident of Bon Temps, so they have gone to the address listed on the human's identification card to gather information."

"How do you know all this?" Willa looks in awe at my maker.

Godric smirks, "Miss Stackhouse left a note so we would not worry." Willa's face falls and I cannot help the laugh that escapes me. I think my youngest progeny thought my maker was clairvoyant or a psychic.

"While we wait for them to return, I believe we should head to Mr. Compton's home to discuss our strategy for dealing with the infected vampires. The infected vampires work in roving packs searching for food. The virus has mutated to the point that they must feed nearly every hour in order to remain functioning; otherwise they will be crippled by the disease. And they cannot succumb to their daytime rest; they enter a coma-like state if they do and they never rise from it. From what I have learned about the attack last night, I believe the infected vampires will be searching for additional food sources and may try to target the remaining humans in this town. We need to stop them before they do any further damage." Godric easily assumes the mantle of leadership, and I for one, am grateful. It is nice to have someone else to turn to, to make these decisions for us rather than everyone always turning to me.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" Willa has remained seated at the table. Her voice is timid, and her body language is very agitated. Clearly she has not mastered the stillness that comes with being a vampire, but then again why would she? She has had no one to guide her.

"Is there a reason you do not wish to go to Compton's?" Truthfully, I do not want to deal with the pompous prick but we cannot be choosy about whom our allies are at this moment in time. With that being said, I do not fully trust Compton. That devious bastard has betrayed me one too many times to suit his own needs.

"Well, I figured someone should stay here to let Sookie know what's going on. Plus, I'm still hungry. I was hoping maybe Lafayette would be willing to feed me," Willa says uncomfortably and I sympathize with her problem. I do not miss the unquenchable thirst from my first years as a vampire; the fire that burns in your throat, the ache that seizes your belly, and the loss of control that overpowers your ability to think so all you can do is act on instinct.

We leave Willa behind but take Violet with us. We waste no time in crossing the cemetery to arrive at Compton's antebellum home. Compton opens the door for us, his face quickly settling into a sour expression.

"What can I do for you this evening?" Bill's voice is filled with distain as he views myselfme, Pam, and Violet. Godric is standing behind us, so Bill has not noticed him. This insolent shit never knew when to stand down in the presence of his betters.

"Mr. Compton, if you would be so kind as to let us in, we would like to discuss our plan to combat the infected vampires and distribution of the cure." Bill's eyes go as wide as saucers when he hears my maker's voice. Pam shifts to the side so that my maker can make his presence known.

"Godric?" Bill gapes like a fish out of water. His poker face is terrible. How did he ever manage to deceive me or Sookie? "How are you here?"

"I never really left Mr. Compton," Godric says cryptically. "Now if you please, we have important matters to discuss and time is of the essence."

Bill gestures for us to enter his home, steering us into his office. It is as revolting as I remember; the décor screams of false charm and hospitality, just like the pretentious dick that lives in it. I really should have ended him all those years ago in San Francisco; I could have saved myself and Sookie so much misery. Though I wonder if I would have found my beloved without Bill'swithout Bill's interference; I'd like to think I would have.

"Why haven't we heard of this cure before?" I growl menacingly as Bill scoffs at Godric's words. How dare he belittle my maker?

"Perhaps you should check the news," Godric says drily. "The press release from Sky Pharmaceuticals, including video evidence of the cure's efficacy, was sent to every major news affiliate earlier this morning. According to the latest communications with my COO, we have arranged clinics in every major metropolitan city in the United States to begin tomorrow evening."

"How do you know this?"

"Because Sky Pharmaceuticals is a division of Brigant Industries, which is owned by Niall Brigant. Perhaps you have heard of him," Godric says with a twitch of his lips.

"Prince of the Sky Fae," Bill says softly.

"Sookie's great-grandfather," I correct smoothly. Even though I have known nothing of this, I am enjoying how all of this is playing out. I knew my maker would have a plan; Godric is a master strategist.

Bill glares at me, not appreciating my interjection and I smile with sickeningly sweet insincerity. It is true what they say; revenge is a dish best served cold. "If he has had this cure, why wait until now?"

"Niall has been in talks with the human government for the last few weeks. Negotiations ended late last evening. In addition to the clinics in the major cities, Niall's company has negotiated to outfit law enforcement and branches of the armed services with the cure."

Bill demands. "Why now?" Seriously, why the fuck must he question everything? Shouldn't he be happy that there is a solution to this problem? Does he not feel partly responsible for the current state of affairs for vampires? I know I do; if I had completely destroyed the Vamp Camp with explosives as I should have instead of leaving all the destruction for others to find, then perhaps this epidemic would not have swept the country.

Godric has finally lost his patience with the belligerent Civil War vampire. "Because my family needed my help and I will do anything to protect Miss Stackhouse," he snaps and bares his fangs. "She has my utmost respect, and I am indebted to her." Finally, Bill seems to realize he is not in charge of this situation and backs down.

Godric's fangs slide back into their resting place with a definitive click. "Now, if there are no further interruptions, I would like to outline our plan to attack Fangtasia. Preferably, I would like to inoculate those infected, but I understand it may not be feasible. We do not know how many there are, nor do we know how many they have abducted. Our mission is to keep safe and free the humans."

"How do you know they are at Fangtasia? They could be anywhere," Bill states stupidly.

"Can I stake him?" Pam asks rhetorically, impatience clear in her voice as she stands with her arms crossed over her chest and her foot tapping against the hardwood floor. She must have read my mind; I was wondering the same thing. She smirks at me before turning her attention to the dimwit sitting behind his desk. "Before Eric and I arrived last night, we went to Fangtasia. The scent of the infected vampires hangs heavily in the air. We didn't enter the building but it would make sense for them to be there. It's somewhere they are familiar with; no other businesses are in the area; it's light-tight; and the basement would be the perfect place to store the humans."

Bill opens his mouth, but Pam cuts him off quickly. "You could spend all night arguing with us, but you won't win. You just want to argue with this plan because _**you**_ didn't come up with it. Believe me, we didn't want to come here, but we need all the help we can get in this fight. Honestly Bill, it's like you don't want us to find these vampires."

I don't know if it is because of Pam's words or if he has finally come to his senses, but Bill finally shuts up. He calls Jessica and her "boyfriend" (ridiculous term for a vampire) James to join us in his office. It does not escape my notice that Jessica and Violet avoid each other like the plague; something tells me that it has something to do with the male Stackhouse. I participate and pay attention to the discussion around me, but my mind has fixated on Pam's statement. She's right; Bill seemed more reluctant than usual to attack the infected vampires. Why? Bill, having been a soldier, is actually useful in the discussion and provides some sound ideas, but something still seems off. Could Bill know more about the infected vampires than he is letting on? It wouldn't surprise me if he did; look at all the ways he has deceived those around him in the past.

"We'll need Sookie, Alcide, and Sam for this mission," Bill states at the end of our discussion. I agree we can use the Were and the Shifter to help us but I do not want Sookie anywhere near this fight; she has been endangered far too many times because of us. I am about to voice my protests when Godric speaks up.

"I agree; Miss Stackhouse will be vital in helping us pinpoint the exact location of where the humans are being held. Her gift will also help us determine how many infected vampires are inside." Godric's voice is firm; there will be no arguing with him. I keep my displeasure with this latest development to myself, but I feel my maker's eyes on me. He knows I do not like the idea of using Sookie.

"We will return to Miss Stackhouse's home to inform her and the Were of the plan," Godric says as he moves to the door of Bill's office. "Will you please call the Shifter to see if he will aid us?" Bill nods and Godric continues, his stare moving to James, Jessica, and Bill. "I suggest the three of you feed before we go. We will meet at Miss Stackhouse's home in two hours." With that, my maker leaves; Pam, Violet, and I follow him.

Godric is waiting for us on the path that leads to the cemetery. His expression is one of pure aggravation. I haven't seen that expression since Godric lost his temper with Nora and me in Italy in the 1720s after we'd fought and fucked our way through the home we had been living in. By the time she and I had finished, the only thing still standing was the fireplace and chimney.

"I had forgotten how ridiculously inept and portentous Mr. Compton was. How he has survived to reach the age he has is beyond me."

"He's made his living kissing the ass of those he thinks will improve his station in life only to turn on them when they have outlived their usefulness," Pam drawls as she inspects her nails. My child, as usual, has made an excellent point.

Violet looks at the three of us before looking back towards Bill's home. "I take it the three of you have history with that douchebag."

"How has Compton acted since Vamp Camp was destroyed?"

Violet shrugs. "Up until recently, Bill Compton has had nothing to do with Sookie. He is the one that organized us to attack Warlow when he was holding Sookie hostage, but Warlow easily overpowered him and Bill could not gain entry to Sookie's home to continue fighting him; he had lost all of his powers after giving us his blood at Vamp Camp."

"What did Bill do after Warlow met the True Death?" Knowing Bill the way I do, his first reaction would have been to give Sookie his blood.

"Nothing; he was concerned for her as we allwe all were when she went into the coma. I think he would have offered her his blood, but Prince Brigant made it perfectly clear that no additional vampire blood was to enter her system. She had already had my blood because Warlow had roughed her up, tied her up, and nearly drained her." At Violet's words, my fangs snap down, growls and snarls erupt from my chest; I should have been here to protect her. I left her unprotected and she nearly died.

"So it is true?" Violet's lips curl with amusement as she watches my reaction to her news. "Has the Viking been tamed by a Fairy?"

Before I can react, Godric has Violet pressed up against a tree; her hands claw at the hand he has wrapped around her throat, her legs flail helplessly in the air since he has her lifted off the ground. Her strength is no match for the two thousand year old vampire. Godric's fangs are down as he roars menacingly at Violet. "You dare insult my child and his bonded?"

"But," Violet begins only to be cut off by Godric's hand crushing her windpipe. He drops her on the ground, where she writhes in pain as her body works to heal itself. Godric stands over Violet; his voice is harsh and imposing as he speaks. "If we did not need every available vampire to fight those that are infected, I would end you where you lay for your offense. Do not forget your place underling; do not speak of matters you do not understand. You will meet us at the Stackhouse home in two hours; I do not want to see you before then. If you do not show up, I will hunt you to the ends of the earth to deliver the True Death." Godric vamps away from Violet to once again stand by my side. Violet stares at the three of us in shock before vamping away.

Pam looks at Godric in awe. Godric smirks as he notices her appraisal of him, "Your maker isn't the only one that is a badass my dear. Who do you think he learned it from?"

The three of us vamp to Sookie's home; I can admit it, I am eager to see Sookie again. So I am very disappointed to see that no lights are on in the house. My disappointment quickly shifts to anger and hurt as the unmistakable sounds of sex fills the air. I never expected Sookie would be the type to have sex with other people in the house; she has always struck me as being extremely modest. If she had realized the Weres had watched us having sex in the woods, I'm sure she would have been extremely embarrassed. I growl thinking of the Were; he is only doing this to mark his territory. It's the equivalent of a dog pissing on a fire hydrant.

Pam looks at me with concern on her face. I know she wants to say something, but I don't want to hear it. "Don't Pam." Godric's expression is also one of pity, something I don't wish to see. I need to tear something apart; I have to get away from this place before I do something I regret. Sookie has clearly made her choice and it isn't me.

"Hey guys. What's going on?" Sookie's bubbly voice causes me to whip around, my mouth hanging open in shock. What is she doing here?

"What are you doing here?" I give silent thanks to my progeny for asking the question I cannot bring myself to ask.

"I was in Tara's room. I needed to say good-bye," she says quietly. Wait! If Sookie is here, then that means . . .

I vamp into the house, nearly ripping the door off its hinges in my haste to enter the residence. Moving up the stairs at full speed, I am oblivious to the destruction I cause to the pictures hanging on the walls as they rattle and fall off their hooks. Reaching Sookie's old bedroom, I rip the door off its hinges. My fangs elongate and I snarl in anger as I see the soon to be dead dog rutting on top of my youngest progeny. Willa shrieks in horror when she realizes that I am in the room, vamping out from beneath Alcide to wrap her body in the quilt that was on the floor.

"What the fuck?" Alcide sits on the bed, the sheet draped around his hips. His eyes have the yellow glow to them indicating he is readying to shift. Bad doggie!

Grabbing the Were out of the bed, I slam his body into the wall, cracking the plaster all the way up to the ceiling. I am more than pleased to hear the crunch of bones breaking from the force of his body hitting the wall. How _**DARE**_ he cheat on Sookie in her own home?!

Gripping his body tightly, I lean in close to his face, the urge to drain and maim him is nearly overpowering. But it won't be here, I will not do it anywhere that Sookie can see. "I warned you dog what would happen if you hurt her."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Alcide's voice is laden with pain from the broken bones in his body as well as the death grip I have on his throat. His pain is good, but he hasn't experienced nearly enough yet.

Gripping the quilt around her body, Willa is at my side, pleading with me. "Eric, please let me him go! He hasn't hurt me."

"This isn't about you Willa," I say without sparing a glance at my youngest progeny. By this time, Sookie has come running up the stairs. She pants in the doorway as she stares at the scene before her. She looks confused and pissed off. I wish I could spare her the pain and heartbreak from having seen this.

"What the fuck is going on here?" Her eyes shift back and forth between me and Alcide, never sparing a glance for Willa. I cannot imagine how she feels being betrayed by people she viewed as being a friend and a lover.

"Tell her!" My grip loosens on the Were so he can speak easily, explaining how he could thoughtlessly hurt the woman that loved him enough to share her life and home with him.

"Sookie, I have no idea what he is talking about! Get him off me!" Alcide pleads with Sookie. I laugh cruelly in his face. Why does he think the woman he hurt would do anything to help save him from me?

"Eric," Sookie moves slowly by our sides, placing her hand on my arm. Her innocent touch soothes the beast inside me, but it does not make me release my hold on the dog. "Alcide isn't going to hurt Willa. He's looked out for her just as much as I have." Her voice is patient and slow as she speaks to me. I don't understand; why does everyone think I'm worried about my progeny?

I release my hold on the Were and he collapses to the ground, groaning in pain. Willa drops down to comfort him and I can't help but roll my eyes. He's a Were; he's already started to heal. When I turn my gaze to Sookie, I see her standing there with her arms crossed over her chest and an impatient look on her face as she waits for me to begin speaking. I look between the two crouched on the floor and Sookie in confusion. Forcing my fangs back up, I take a step towards Sookie, trying to shield her from the naked couple on the floor.

"Perhaps we should talk outside."

"No way Buster! I want to know why you attacked my friend without provocation! And I want to know why you've destroyed my home!" She's poking me in the chest. Fairy Sookie has come out to play. My fangs ache to drop again and I want to pin her to the wall, devouring her. But it's neither the time nor the place as I refocus on the issue at hand.

"Because he was unfaithful to you!"

Sookie looks as if she's lost all the wind in her sails by my comment. The anger and confusion on her face are replaced by surprise followed quickly by recognition. Then her face settles into an expression that reminds me of our time in the cubby when I promised if she kissed me she'd be happy. Her expression is soft, a shy smile spreading across her lips, but it is her eyes that make me take an unnecessary breath. Her eyes are shining with love . . . and they are staring right at me!

"He's not unfaithful to me," she says softly. I open my mouth to speak, but she lays a finger across my lips to stop me. "Alcide and I aren't involved; we've never been involved. The closest we ever came was the night you and Bill stopped us." My eyes must be as wide as saucers by the time she finishes speaking. She takes my hand, tugging me to follow her as she leads me from the room. I follow her without question; I'd follow this woman to the ends of time if she asked.

Sookie guides me into her Gran's room; well I guess her room now. She pushes me to sit down on the bed before sitting beside me. She's never let my hand go; she is in fact tracing the lines of my palm with the fingers from her other hand.

She exhales a shaky breath before beginning to speak. "I'm sure there are a lot of things we need to discuss, but let's stick with the short story for now. Alcide moved in here shortly after stepping down from Packmaster, but he has _**NEVER**_been anything more than a friend to me."

"Why aren't you with the Wolf?"

"Part of me never gave up hope that you would be coming home," Sookie admits shyly.

My heart soars with her confession. She never gave up hope; she wanted me to come home. Sookie's words fill me with inexplicable joy. Part of me hates that I have allowed a human, well part-human, to have so much control over me. At the same time, I would not give up this feeling for anything; not the ability to walk in the sun, not even Godric.

Sookie blushes as she continues her explanation. "Alcide is a great friend, one of my best friends in fact, but we knew long ago it would never work between us. He has been instrumental in protecting me from Bill. You see, as long as Bill thought I was with Alcide, I was safe. Bill's stayed away from me for the most part. Well, at least until the night of the pairing party," Sookie says with a frown.

I feel as if I am basking in the glow of the sun as warmth and heat spread through me. My heart feels as if it will float away like a balloon in the wind, as all the worries and doubt leave me. She isn't the dog's; she isn't Bill's; Warlow is nothing but a bad dream. My face must betray my joy because Sookie moves in front of me, one hand moving to touch my cheek, the other resting over my silent heart, but I swear it beats for her. "I don't want another life, Eric." I remember the words I had spoken to Nora on the night I left Sookie; I had told my sister that in another life, Sookie and I could have loved each other. I had no idea she had heard me. "I want this one, with you."


	7. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Eric's POV**

I know Sookie deserves a response to her declaration; she needs to know I love her every bit as much as she loves me, if not more. And I swear I will tell her; she'll probably get sick of hearing me tell her I love you. But right now, I cannot speak; she has rendered me speechless with her confession. So I do the only thing I can think of; I yank her onto my lap, her knees sliding on either side of my hips. Her core presses against my instant erection and I fist my hands in her hair as I angle her head to receive my kiss. I kiss her like a man dying of starvation; in a way I am since I am starving for her. It has been too fucking long since I have held Sookie Stackhouse in my arms like this; it feels like an eternity. Sookie was surprised by my sudden movements but she quickly gets on board with my plan. Her soft lips move against mine hungrily, as if she too has missed the taste of me. She rubs her center against my erection, causing both of us to groan in frustration. My hands move from her hair, down her shoulders, skimming along the sides of her breasts, which pulls another moan from deep inside her. My hands ultimately land on her hips, pulling her tighter into my body so I can grind my pulsing cock into her warming snatch. Sookie breaks our kiss gasping for breath, curling her fingers into my shoulders as she hangs on for dear life. Her beautiful head is thrown back, exposing the slender column of her throat. I dip my head so I can kiss her golden skin, chewing and sucking on the skin over her jugular. Gods, this woman has me behaving like a horny teenager ready to cum in his pants the first time he touched a girls boobs, but I don't fucking care.

"Eric," Sookie gasps out and there is no sweeter sound in the world to me than my name on her lips. "Bite me," she begs with her next breath.

Sookie begging me to bite her is the sexiest fucking sound in the world. Knowing my woman gets as much pleasure from my bite as I do have my fangs elongating and throbbing painfully in my mouth. I want to bite her, but I want her to bite me in return. I want to feel that connection to her again; I crave it more than blood or even sex.

A throat clearing in the doorway has me snarling in frustration. Sookie shrieks and tumbles off my lap to fall beside me on the bed, hiding her blushing face in the quilt. My maker stands in the doorway with an amused expression on his face. Why was I happy to have him back?

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," he says with a shit-eating grin on his face. I glower at him as his grin widens. "I have everyone assembled downstairs to discuss our plan for this evening. Mr. Herveaux has recovered nicely from his injuries, thanks to Willa's blood. He has called several others he thinks will be able to help us tonight also. We shall be waiting for you downstairs." Godric leaves the doorway to walk back downstairs, whistling a cheerful tune as he goes. I curse in Swedish which causes his laughter to echo up the stairs. Turning to Sookie, I find her with her head still buried in the quilt. Unable to resist the temptation before me, I smack her ass, causing her to yelp and jump up from her prone position. She scowls at me while I grin unrepentantly.

"Watch it Buster," she tells me with mock seriousness though her lips curve into a playful smile.

I leer at Sookie while purring my response to her. "Oh I will watch it, and often," which causes her to giggle. Seeing Sookie so carefree and happy makes me smile, but my smile fades as I hear the voices downstairs. "We should join the others," I say reluctantly.

Sookie nods her head. I sigh as I rise from the bed and hold my hand out to help Sookie stand. We walk hand in hand towards the door, but I stop us before we leave our little sanctuary. Turning towards her, I cup her cheeks in my large hands and lean down to place a tender kiss on her lips. When I lean back, Sookie's eyes flutter open and she smiles with all the love she feels for me. I want to see that smile every night for the rest of my existence.

Pressing my forehead to hers, I am finally able to say the words Sookie needs to hear. "I love you Sookie Stackhouse, in this life and the next. I shall love you for the rest of my existence. I am yours."

I press a kiss to her forehead before turning us to walk downstairs while keeping her hand in mine the entire time. Once we are downstairs, everyone turns to stare at us. Sookie tries to hide shyly behind me. I raise an eyebrow while staring at everyone in return, daring any of them to say a fucking word.

"Well it's about fucking time you two got on the same page!" Pam stands with her hands on her hips staring at us. She wants to smile but that would be too much of an emotion for her to show, and she does have a reputation for being cold and heartless to uphold. I know she is not a fan of Sookie's but my happiness means everything to her. She will support my relationship with Sookie as long as I continue to be happy. Of course, Pam will be the first to drain Sookie and hide her body if she hurts me again. My progeny is nothing if not loyal to me.

"Hal-lay-fucking-lou-ya!" Lafayette shouts as he sashays into the living room looking as ghetto fabulous as ever. He slaps a dish towel over his shoulder before leaning against the wall and stares at me shrewdly. "Now looks, I knows you can killz me in a sec, but if you hurts her, me and my bad juju self wills bees coming after ya!"

"Lafayette!" Sookie steps out from behind me to glare at her friend. It strikes me that besides her idiotic brother, Lafayette and Alcide are the only breathers that Sookie can depend on. The obvious closeness between them rivals that of Pam and me. I may not like those my lover calls friends, but I will not alienate her from them.

"Hookah, yous man knows I'm just protectin' yo ass. Vampire Barbie over there," he says gesturing towards Pam, "will tells you the same thing in relation to Big Bad Blond over here. We alls just want whats best fo ya." He looks Sookie up and down critically. "Speakin' of best fo ya, when's the last time you done eat a real meal?"

Sookie bits her lip nervously, which means she hasn't eaten anything substantial, if at all. I glower at her and she glares back at me in return; she's not going to win a fight with me when it comes to her well-being.

"Sookie," Godric's voice drags Sookie's attention away from me. "Why don't you go eat with Mr. Reynolds? Actually, all of you should eat before we leave; we will need all of our strength tonight."

The door bangs open and Jason walks in with two humans I seem to recognize: one is a female survivor from the Witch War and the other is the human sheriff. "Did someone say eat? I could use a good meal," Jason says as he rubs his stomach. I roll my eyes in disgust; and he said that I'm the leech . . .

"Wait!" Sookie stops everyone with her words. "Don't y'all need to eat too? When's the last time any of you fed? If we need all our strength than so do you." Sookie has that look on her face that tells me her mind is made up and she won't be swayed.

"It would be beneficial if we were to feed before the battle, but we do not expect any of you to feel obligated to feed us."

"Well, I do feel obligated," the witch, Holly I believe is her name, speaks up. Her companion tries to stop her from speaking, but she brushes him aside. "You stop it right now Andy Bellefleur! These vampires are willing to help us get our friends and neighbors back at detriment to their own existence. You're damn right I'm willing to feed one of 'em as a thank you." She moves away from the blustering human sheriff to step in closer to the assembled vampires. "So who's it gonna be?" She looks quickly between Pam, Willa, and Godric to see who will step forward. She knows I already have other dinner plans.

"Me," Pam steps forward with a smirk on her lips. She's always appreciated a feisty female.

"And I's willin' to feed you," Lafayette says to Godric. It hasn't escaped my notice that Lafayette has been eyeing up Godric while we have all been in the room together. What does surprise me is that Godric has also glanced Lafayette's way a time or two. Like all vampires, Godric has had sexual partners from both genders throughout the ages. But he has never gravitated towards someone as flamboyant as Lafayette. While I find Lafayette humorous, I'm not sure how I feel about this development; it is nearly as disturbing to me as the idea of my progeny with the Were.

Speaking of the Were . . .

"Alcide, may I speak with you outside?" I know all the supernatural will hear this conversation no matter whether we are inside or out, but I do not need an audience for my apology. Willa clutches Alcide's arm, fearful to leave him alone with me. "I promise you my child; I will not harm your new pet." Herveaux growls at me and I cannot help but smirk in amusement. The shoe fits after all in more ways than one; he is her pet as per vampire protocol and can turn into a furry dog.

Sookie's lips and hands on my body distract me from humoring myself any further at the wolf's expense. She beckons me to lower my head. When I comply, I feel her lips against my ear. "Play nice or you won't get dessert later," she whispers before nipping my ear. My arm snakes around her body to pull her against me, letting her know how quickly my body responds both to her words and her actions.

"Go eat your dinner so that I can have mine," I growl against her neck, letting my tongue and blunt teeth trail along her beautiful skin. She shivers in response before leaving my arms. Her eyes are filled with lust as are mine. I turn to watch her walk away from me, my eyes locked on her beautiful ass. Sookie stops to look at me over her shoulder with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. The growl from me causes her to laugh giddily before going to dig into the food Lafayette has set out for everyone.

Alcide clearing his throat brings my attention back to him. Gesturing for him to lead the way we move outside on Sookie's porch. After pulling the door closed, we stand in a charged silence. "I owe you an apology," I begin grudgingly. "I reacted without knowing the entire story."

"Don't worry about it," he interrupts me. "Sookie and I worked hard to make everyone think we are a couple; I'm not surprised you thought the same thing. I'm just surprised she didn't tell you the truth last night. It sure woulda helped me out a lot," he says stretching his now healed body.

"How long have you been involved with Willa?" If the Were was willing to so easily forgive me who am I not to look a gift horse in the mouth? Well in this case, I suppose it would be gift wolf.

"Last night was the first time anything ever happened, though Sookie has been subtly pushing us together for a while. Willa's a good girl; we've all looked out for her since you left. She's had it rough the last few months."

I feel guilty because I know I am to blame for a large portion, if not all, of my youngest progeny's troubles. Before I can say anything, the Were continues. "Neither Willa nor Sookie begrudged you leaving; they knew you needed time for yourself. But they suffered while you were gone; they both thought you were finally dead. They bonded over sharing memories of you. I think Sookie looks at Willa like she's her kid sister."

Part of me had worried Sookie wouldn't understand the circumstances that led me to turning Willa. I can admit it was a rash decision, but I do not regret turning her. Willa, in the short amount of time I spent with her, has proven to be a remarkable vampire. With additional guidance, she could become extraordinary. "I'm not leaving again; not unless they come with me," I vow.

I look at the Were assessingly. Truthfully, I have nothing against him; he has proven himself loyal, courageous, and a warrior. I only resent him because I viewed him as competition for Sookie's affections. "I am happy to know Willa has found someone worthy of her." That's as close to a complement as I am willing give him.

Opening the door to head back inside, I am stopped by Alcide's voice. "You still haven't apologized," he taunts me. Glancing back, I see he has folded his arms over his chest and is reclining against the porch railing, a gleeful expression on his face. Just when I thought I could like him, he turns into a bad puppy.

"Don't push your luck Herveaux; I can still have you neutered."

**Sookie's POV**

Despite all the shit that's about to go down, I am unbelievably happy. Eric loves me just as much as I love him; it's perfect. I wish I was a poet so I could weave words together to articulate how I am feeling; or maybe I should be a painter so I could use colors and images to show the depth of my love and happiness. All I know is that the ache that's been inside me for so long is finally gone. In its place is this warm, fuzzy feeling. It's like taking a blanket out of the dryer while it's still warm and wrapping it around yourself: you feel safe, secure, warm, and loved.

I was both embarrassed and frustrated with Godric for interrupting us. It's been nearly a year since I've been in Eric's arms . . . I'm a normal, healthy woman and I have needs! I wanted to weep at being so close but no cigar. I get lost in my own head as I eat the food that Lafayette has set out for us. I didn't realize I was so famished! For once, I actually ate more than Jason. My eyes take notice of Eric stepping back inside followed by Alcide. Eric's eyes immediately seek me out, and he smiles melts my heart which sets my ovaries to tingling at the same time. Lord help me, I love the things that man can do to me!

"We need to be going my child; the others will be here momentarily," Godric cautions Eric as the time gets closer for us to be leaving for Shreveport. Godric, Pam, and Willa have already fed for the evening, but Eric has not feed from me yet. I have to admit that I am nervous to feed him again; not because I think it will hurt, but because he and I tend to get swept away in the moment. My face flushes as I recall our snow globe sex escapades. Eric gives me a knowing smirk as if he is suddenly the telepath with insight to what I am thinking.

Eric says something to Godric in a language I do not recognize. Pam must understand them though because she starts laughing quietly. I get the feeling that whatever Eric had to say was related to me because Godric starts ushering everyone outside to the waiting vehicles. Lafayette is going to stay with Sam's girlfriend Nicole since she is in her third trimester; we will drop him off and pick up Sam who is coming with us. Eric moves in front of me, caressing my cheek before tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. I lean in to his touch, rubbing my cheek into the palm of his hand; I've missed the feeling of his hands on me.

"I didn't think you would want an audience when I bite you," he tells me quietly. His voice has deepened and sounds incredibly sexy; it causes me to shiver and my lower body to clench with desire. I know he can tell how aroused I am, and I know he feels the same way.

"I wish we had more time," I say wistfully. I hate that the first time I will feed him is before a fight; I would rather it have been because of more pleasurable circumstances.

Eric gives me a gentle smile, one that shows just how much I mean to him. "We will have all the time in the world later to make up for it. I may not be able to devote as much time and attention to your body as I would like, but I promise you _will not _be disappointed."

_Oh Jesus! _His words cause a fresh wave of arousal to flood my lower lips; I think my underwear is permanently destroyed from how wet I've been the last few hours.

Without saying a word, Eric scoops me up in his arms and vamps us down to his cubby. He settles us on the bed, with my back molded to his chest, his legs spread wide so that I am spread open. Eric is nothing if not efficient; he has my shirt and bra off in an instant so he has easy access to my upper body. His talented fingers are playing with my nipples, quickly working them into stiff peaks. His lips move up and down the column of my neck, licking and sucking the skin as he makes his way up to my ear. And that gracious plenty, oh how I have missed it so, is pressed against the seam of my ass, grinding against me creating the most delicious friction that has me moaning in ecstasy. Eric was right; we may not have a lot of time, but he is going to make sure I enjoy this as much as him.

"Are you ready to cum for me min Sookie?" Eric's whispered words in my ear are just another stimulant designed to get me off and I nod my head frantically. Even though he had been so sweet without his memories, Eric had liked to tell me in explicit detail what he wanted to do to my body and what he wanted me to do to his body in return. It seems that Eric with his memories is no different, and I could not be more thankful for that.

Eric works the fingers of his right hand inside my pants and underwear, moving through my slickened folds with ease to my clit. "Lover, you're fucking drenched!" He growls with satisfaction in my ear as his fingers move in quick circles against my nub before sliding down to move inside me. "How I wish we had time for me to sit between your thighs, lapping up your sweetness as my fingers push in and out of you, rubbing against your G-spot until you cum screaming my name. And when the first tremor of your orgasm starts, I'd replace my fingers with my tongue, lapping up every delicious fucking drop until you had nothing left to give."

Eric's words are all I need to fall off the cliff into a pool of bliss. "_Errrrriiiiccccc!"_ I scream his name as my orgasm detonates inside my body, the walls of my pussy clenching tightly around his fingers as wave after wave of my cum flows out of me, covering his hand. When I had screamed, Eric had slid his fangs into my neck, pulling my blood into his mouth as he continued to pull the cum from my body. The hand that had been playing with my nipples moves to grasp me lightly by the throat, holding me in place so I will not hurt myself as he drinks from me. My hands move behind me to link behind Eric's neck, holding him to me as he finds both nourishment and pleasure from my body. He purrs happily as he drinks from me, continuing to thrust against me with each pull he takes. With a final pull on my wound, Eric shudders against my back, groaning out my name as he experiences his own happy moment. His fingers have continued to move in my pussy through my aftershocks, prolonging them so that I experience another orgasm as he seals the wounds on my neck.

With the wounds sealed, Eric places a tender kiss on his mark. "Mine," he snarls possessively. I smile dreamily; there was a time I would have hated such sentiment, I would have argued with him about being a possession. But I know better now; I am his and always will be.

Eric extracts his hand from my pants; his hand glistens with the remnants of my arousal. He brings his hand to his lips, tasting my fluids on his skin. I turn in time to see his eyes roll into the back of his head and his lips move into a dopey grin. If I didn't know better, I'd think he was stoned. I giggle seeing his expression, which causes his eyes to pop open.

"Lover you taste better than I remembered." His smile is positively sinful, and he gets a wicked look in his eye. Before I can ask what he's up to, he has painted both of my nipples with my fluids. I gasp in shock as he moves me quickly so he can suck first one than the other into his mouth.

He releases my nipple with a pop, a pleased expression on his face. "You taste even better that way. I cannot wait until I can taste you fresh from the source."

"Eric!" I try to scold him, but there is no heat behind my words. He knows this too because he grins impishly at me. He leans in to brush a kiss across my lips before setting me on the bed. He retrieves my bra and shirt, redressing me with the utmost care. When I am completely dressed, he pulls me to my feet and wraps his arms around me. I snuggle into his chest and he drops his head to rest on top of mine. I feel so cherished and safe inside his arms.

A banging against the cubby doors makes me jump. The cabinet doors cautiously swing open and Willa's head peeks in. Her eyes are closed and she refuses to look down the ladder. "Ummm, I was told to tell you two that time's up." Her head turns as if someone else is speaking to her. "I am _not_ telling them that Pam! If you want to say that, you can tell them yourself!"

I look at Eric questioningly, but he shakes his head at me. He does not answer Willa but he does say something in Swedish which I guess is meant for Pam's ears. Pam must not like what she hears because she says loud enough for me to hear, "You suck all the fun out of everything! I would have thought you'd be much more relaxed after . . ."

"PAM! If you finish that sentence I will destroy each and every pair of shoes you have in all of your safe houses as well as those stored in Eric's homes!" I've learned that the only way to get Pam to take you seriously is to attack her maker, attack her appearance, or attack her clothes. The ways I envision attacking Eric will definitely not arouse Pam's ire; attacking her appearance is something only witches with a death wish do; all I'm left to attack are her clothes.

I do not hear her respond, but the unmistakable sounds of stomping against the floor above and then the slam of the front door come drifting down through the open cubby doors. Eric merely laughs as he gestures for me to go ahead of him up the ladder. When I get to the top of the ladder, I look down to find Eric standing at the bottom, his eyes glued to my ass. Shaking my head and laughing, I cross into the living room to stand with Willa. He levitates up the ladder until he is standing next to me. He grins happily as he wraps an arm around the shoulders of me and Willa.

"Ah, it is good to be home."


	8. Betrayal Never Comes From Your Enemies

**Sookie's POV**

I walk outside with a smile on my face, but it quickly disappears when I come face to face with my first love, Bill Compton. Bill has a smile plastered on his face, but I know it is for show. Bill's smile never seems to reach his eyes; it's one of the things I have noticed about Bill since returning from the Fae realm. He always tries to be this charming Southern gentleman, but his eyes always remain cold and calculating. Even when Bill was trying for righteous indignation or fury, his eyes were always empty. Eric, however, is the complete opposite; even when his face is expressionless, all the information you need to know is in his eyes.

Bill's smile falters as I walk past him; Eric's bite prominently displayed on my neck. Bill seizes me by the shoulders, his grip painful as his fingers dig into my flesh. "Sookeh, what have you done?!"

"Bill take your hands off of me!" My voice is even though my body is rigid with tension. I feel the energy beginning to tingle in my fingertips as my light threatens to shoot out.

Bill is suddenly surrounded by the vampires of Godric's bloodline. "I suggest you release Miss Stackhouse," Godric says from Bill's left. Bill barely acknowledges the elder vampire's words; he is too busy staring with hostility at the Scandinavian vampire standing behind me. I can tell Eric's fangs are down as he glares at the vampire holding me, and he would like nothing more than to rip Bill's hands from his body just for daring to touch me.

"Bill, I suggest you do as my maker's maker ordered. You wouldn't want us to finally bury your remains underneath your headstone in that cemetery over there would you?" Pam's voice sounds from behind Bill as he continues to hold me. Her words must finally penetrate because Bill eases his grip on me. Eric quickly places me behind him as the other vampires that had surrounded Bill take a step back. Eric steps in closer to Bill, his fangs dangerously close to Bill's face.

"Let me be perfectly clear," Eric says calmly. His voice is soft, but that does not mean he is weak or should be ignored; he has nothing but malice for the vampire before him. "Sookie is no concern of yours. SHE. IS. MINE!" Eric turns his head to look at me, smiling with all the love he feels for me. The smile is gone so quickly that it is easy to believe it was never there in the first place. He turns his attention back to the being in front of him that he views to be insignificant. "And I am hers."

Bill scoffs before turning his attention to the Were that has been sharing my home for the last few months. "And you are suddenly OK with a vampire claiming Sookie? Surely you do not want Eric involved with Sookie?"

Alcide moves away from his position beside the vehicles. He saunters towards the two vampires posturing over me. "I do not want any vampire claiming Sookie." Bill's expression becomes smug as he listens to Alcide confirm his suspicions. However, his expression doesn't last as Alcide continues speaking. "But if Northman is finally claiming Sookie, then I say it's about damn time! I knew before we went to Jackson that she must be special to him if he was willing to help her. I may not have always liked her involvement with vampires, but even I can see how much he loves her. And I know she loves him." Alcide winks at me before moving closer to Willa.

Bill explodes, "But she's your woman! I've seen the two of you together; you share a home. I've even heard the sounds of sex . . ."

"Have you been fucking spying on me?!" I am irate and I try to get to Bill, but a certain Viking vampire holds me back. The others in the group, even Bill's progeny Jessica, close ranks as they realize the meaning behind Bill's words: he is a stalker, obsessed with the woman he lost.

"Mr. Compton," Godric states quietly, "after this evening I believe it to be in your best interests to have no further communication or involvement with Miss Stackhouse. It will be detrimental to your existence."

"You cannot control me; I live across the cemetery. If I want to see Sookeh, I will!" Bill seems unhinged, as if he has completely lost his mind. I haven't seen him like this since Eric and I confronted him in The Authority's compound. It frightens me to think of what he might be capable of.

"Bill," Jessica interjects moving towards her maker. She places her hand on his arm in a gesture of peace and comfort. "This isn't the time or the place for this discussion. And even if it were, Sookie will never be yours again," she tells him gently. Before Bill can protest, Jessica rushes on. "You lost her a long time ago; nothing is gonna change that. You gotta let her go." Bill's shoulders slump in defeat at Jessica's words. He turns to look at me encased in Eric's arms; his expression is one of pain, as if he were staked through the heart.

"Is this truly what you want Sookeh?"

"I love Eric with my whole heart. I don't want to be without him again," I state with firm conviction. Eric's arms tighten fractionally around me letting me know that he returns the sentiment.

Bill turns and climbs dejectedly into one of the open vehicles after hearing my response. Looking at the others, I shrug and climb into a different vehicle from Bill. Everyone else in our group finds a vehicle to ride in and we are on our way to drop off Holly and Lafayette before heading to Shreveport.

After dropping Holly off with Adilyn and Lafayette with Nicole, we make our way to Shreveport. The ride is silent, all of us thinking of the upcoming battle. We stop a quarter mile away from Fangtasia. The mixed group of humans, Weres, and vampires approach the building on foot. Looking around, I hope our forces will be enough. In addition to myself, there is Jason, Andy, Alcide, Sam, Godric, Eric, Pam, Willa, Bill, Jessica, James, and Violet. There is a good chance that not all of us will survive tonight.

Eric leads everyone to the back of the building where Fangtasia is located. "There is a hidden entrance; it was part of the Underground Railroad. It leads to the vent shaft in the basement which is where I would hold the hostages," Eric informs the group.

"Yeah, some of us know from personal experience," I say drily. Eric just gives me a look that says it's neither the time nor the place for this conversation. I shrug my shoulders before focusing on the task at hand.

"I can tell there are at least seven people inside but their thoughts are all jumbled. I think they've been glamoured. I can't tell who is in there," I say in frustration. "Sam, would you mind shifting to go inside and find out exactly how many people are in there?

Sam nods his agreement as he quickly sheds his clothing and drops into a crouch before shifting into a rat. He scurries into the building through a small opening. Everyone waits for a few tense moments until he returns. Jason and Andy check their weapons to make sure all their guns are fully loaded. The vampires stand still as statues; they are accustomed to the tension before a battle. Alcide paces the alley like a caged animal, his eyes taking on the yellow glow he gets right before a shift. While I wait, I try to count the voids inside the building; at least twenty by my count.

Sam scurries out of the building and shifts back to his human form. "They have five women and four men in the basement. Kevin didn't make it; his body is slumped in a corner. Jane and Maxine were in there, but we have to hurry. As I was leaving, one of the vamps came downstairs to get a human; it was Maxine."

Without further ado, Eric slams his fist into the concrete wall, reducing the concrete to a pile of rubble and dust. Godric and Eric move into the exposed hallway at vamp speed. I move to follow them, but Pam blocks my path.

"Wait here Tinker Bell. You'll only be in the way if you go in there. Godric and Eric are more than capable of freeing the humans."

I reluctantly agree but pace nervously until I feel the human minds getting closer. Jane Bodehouse and Ginger, the overly glamoured former employee of Fangtasia, are among the humans freed from the basement.

"Mr. Stackhouse, please escort the humans to the waiting vehicles," Godric requests. "You, Sheriff Bellefleur, and Willa will guard them. The rest of us will go inside to deal with the infected vampires. We must hurry." Godric directs the rest of the forces down the hallway but stops Eric and me.

"We need a distraction. They outnumber us almost three to one. Eric, you know what to do." Godric nods to his progeny before vamping down the hallway after the others.

I look at Eric questioningly. He smirks and leans down to whisper in my ear, "Trust me."

Eric's words spark a memory of another time we faced impossible odds and overcame them. I smile slightly as I whisper, "Always." Eric brushes his lips against mine before picking me up. He vamps us in front of the main entrance. He sets me down and places me behind him before turning to pound on the door.

"My name is Eric Northman; I used to be sheriff of this area and I own Fangtasia. I am infected and in need of sanctuary." Eric's voice sounds strained and weak. I marvel at his acting ability; he missed his calling as an actor. Hell, he was probably an actor for William Shakespeare for all I know!

"Piss off," comes a reply from a vampire with a cockney accent. I feel the voids moving closer to the door, and I fist my hands in the leather of Eric's jacket.

"I've brought a human with me. I'm more than willing to share her." I pinch Eric's ass to let him know I don't appreciate the sharing comment. He turns his head to look at me over his shoulder and mouths "Never" while his eyes smolder. Eric turns back around to focus on the infected vampires inside. They seem to be debating amongst themselves, but finally the door opens to grant us access to the place where we first met. I stare in horror at the rotting corpses piled in the corner like forgotten trash. Blood smears are on the floor and walls; they look like a fucking Jackson Pollack painting. And lying on one of the leather benches is Maxine Fortenberry. Blood drips on the floor and pools around her body from all the jagged bite marks on her; she is alive but barely hanging on. Hurry is the only thought running through my head. We need to hurry to save her and ourselves.

"She smells amazing," says a bald vampire with the blackened veins all over his arms, neck, and head. He advances on me, but Eric steps in his path to block him.

"Yes, she does smell amazing, but she is mine. Now, I'm willing to share her," Eric says congenially, "but she isn't someone you gorge yourself on. You savor her; like a fine wine. Are we clear?"

"Fuck that! I want a taste of what's between her legs," the bald vampire says as he advances on us.

Eric clicks his tongue in disapproval. "She is a lady, and she will be treated as such. Remember, she is mine."

"I am his," I add pointedly to the bald vampire. My fingers are tingling with energy; my light is ready to come out if needed.

The bald vampire has me pressed against the wall of Fangtasia before the last word is out of my mouth. He is sniffing along the length of my neck and his eyes glaze over with lust. "Do you like it rough sweetheart?" His fangs slide out and he lowers himself to his knees so he can bite my femoral artery.

FUCK. THIS. SHIT.

My light bursts forth from my hands sending the kneeling vampire forcefully back into the opposite wall, his body consumed by flames from my light. I can't help but smirk at the burning body of the infected vampire as I ask, "Do you like it rough asshole?"

The infected vampires stare at me for a moment, clearly unsure about what just happened. This is apparently the distraction Godric required because he and the others in our group burst forth from the door leading to the basement. The surprise factor allows us to easily take out a third of the infected vampires before they begin to retaliate. A few of the infected vampires flee through the main entrance, but Alcide and Sam (in the form of a wolf and a cheetah) take off after them. I'm thankful that Sam chose a cheetah; it is both fast and vicious, two things that we definitely need tonight. Eric and Godric have taken up stances in front of me, pushing the infected vampires away from me. It is impressive to watch them fight; between the two of them they are battling five vampires. You would think the infected vampires would have the advantage since there are more of them, but Eric and Godric clearly have the advantage. Somehow Eric acquired a sword and is using it to slice and dice his way through his enemies. Godric is just as impressive with his hand-to-hand combat skills. They continue to push the infected vampires towards the entrance. Looking around, I do not see Violet, Pam, or Bill. Jessica is down on the ground with silver chains wrapped around her neck and legs. James fights his way towards her, staking the vampire that had silvered Jessica. I scream out a warning, but it is too late; James explodes into a pile of goo that covers Jessica. One of the infected vampires staked James while he was trying to remove the silver from Jessica's neck. The vampire that staked James raises his weapon again to deliver the True Death to Jessica. Without thinking, I raise my hands and shoot my light into the infected vampire, engulfing him in flames. His screams are shrill as he flails around the bar trying to put the flames out; all he is doing is making the flames move more quickly over his body. The idiot runs towards the bar, because fire and alcohol are a perfect combination. However, Pam stakes the vampire before he causes the alcohol to ignite.

Seeing that all the fighting has moved outside, Pam picks up a fire extinguisher to start putting out the flames from my two fireblasts. "Try not to burn the place down Tinker Bell. I don't think our insurance policy covers fire by fairy," she says with a wink as she continues to douse the small fires I have inadvertently started.

While Pam plays Smokey the Bear and prevents forest fires, I run to Jessica's side to free her from the chains that bind her. Once free, she immediately makes her way to Maxine. Jess rips into her own wrist so she can offer her blood to the dying woman. "C'mon Ms. Fortenberry, DRINK! You can't die! Hoyt needs you!" Jessica's screams make Maxine's eyes flutter open. Jessica opens the wounds on her wrist again, trying to force life back into the woman that has hated her from the moment they met. Maxine raises her limp hand to push Jessica's wrist away from her mouth.

"Ms. Fortenberry, please! You need to drink my blood," Jessica begs. Maxine shakes her head slightly, her lips continuing to move. The hand that Maxine had raised gestures for Jessica to come closer. Jessica clasps Maxine's hand and leans down, her ear near Maxine's lips. Jessica leans back with a bloody tear moving slowly down her cheek. "I'm sorry too Ms. Fortenberry," Jessica says in a choked voice.

Jessica and I clasp Maxine's hands, both of us with tears running down our face. Maxine Fortenberry, the dragon lady of Bon Temps, takes a final shallow breath before her heart stops. Jessica continues to shed bloody tears as she folds Maxine's hands on top of her stomach. Maxine's last thoughts had been how much she loved her son Hoyt and how she was sorry for never giving Jessica a chance. Maxine had finally realized that despite being a vampire, Jessica was a good person.

Jessica brushes at the tears on her face, and looks around the room frantically. "Where's Bill?" I shake my head to indicate I haven't seen Bill and Jess vamps outside.

Eric walks through the door and looks every inch the conquering hero. I'm envious that he still looks impeccable; not a hair out of place and it seems as if there isn't a drop of blood on him. I feel as if I've been ridden hard and put away wet; I don't think I'll ever feel clean again.

My beautiful Viking walks swiftly to my side, one hand reaching up to cup my face the other resting on my hip. His eyes have darkened with concern. "Are you alright?" He brushes a kiss against my forehead before wrapping me in his arms.

I nod my head and grasp him tightly. "What about the others?"

"Violet met her True Death. Everyone else is accounted for except Bill and the Shifter. Alcide said the last time he saw the Shifter was when he re-entered the building through the hidden tunnel; he had been chasing one of the infected vampires."

I pull back from Eric's arms, my eyes filled with fear. I glance towards the door leading to the basement; I can detect the faint buzz of Sam's brain in the basement. Eric knowing what I want grabs my hand and pulls me to the basement door. "Stay behind me," he cautions before we go through the door. Our footsteps seem to echo in the vast emptiness of the basement. I clutch Eric's hand, afraid of what we might find in the basement. Eric stops at the bottom of the stairs, trying to block my view of the room.

"Sookie," Eric says urgently, "go back upstairs now!" It's too late, I've seen what he is trying to protect me from; Sam's naked body is curled up on the dingy floor. I rush past Eric, intent on getting to my injured friend. Falling to my knees beside him, I cry out in horror as I realize I've landed in a puddle of his blood. Close up I can see that his throat has been ripped out; blood continues to flow from the wound, but it is at a slower pace.

"Eric help him!" My hands flutter above Sam's body helplessly; he's lost so much blood. Who did this to him?!

I feel Eric standing behind me, his hand resting on my shoulder. "Sookie, he's lost too much blood. If I were to give him my blood it may turn him. I'm sorry," he tells me gently.

"NO!" Hot tears fall down my face as I reach for Sam's hand. I feel guilty for Sam coming to help us tonight. He shouldn't have come. What are Nicole and his daughter going to do now? I know how hard it is to grow up without a father, and I've condemned Sam's daughter to the same fate. My head hangs in shame as I sob for my fallen friend.

_Sookie . . ._

My head snaps up. "Sam?! Hang on, we're gonna get you some help!"

_Sookie . . . not gonna make it . . . Bill . . ._

The blood in my veins goes cold. "What about Bill?"

Sam's mind rewinds like a videotape until someone presses the imaginary play button and the flashback begins here in the basement. Bill was talking to one of the infected vampires; the infected vampire was angry with Bill for bringing everyone here tonight. Bill apparently had a deal to keep everyone away from Fangtasia and the infected vampires; he'd even glamoured Holly to perform a repelling spell to keep humans away from the bar. The conversation progressed to the infected vampire blaming Bill for the limited number of humans they had captured from the pairing party; Bill had claimed the town was defenseless and easy pickings. Before the infected vampire could say anything else, Bill had staked him. Sam had tried to retreat without being detected, but Bill had vamped to his side and dragged him back into the basement of Fangtasia. The image goes static, ending the flashback from Sam's mind.

_Tell Nicole . . . love her . . . and the baby._

"SAM! NO!" I scream and cry out as I feel the buzz from Sam's brain go completely silent. Eric gathers me into his arms holding me as I rage and cry out against the injustice of Sam being taken from us and shit like Bill Compton continues to walk this Earth.

But I guarantee you, it won't be for long.


	9. Reaffirmation of Life

**Eric's POV**

I wrap Sookie tightly in my arms as she cries for the loss of her friend. Personally, I never cared for the Shifter but he did do his best to keep Sookie safe when she needed it and for that I will be forever grateful. He was one of a select few that did not ostracize her because of her ability; I am hesitant to say he accepted her because I do not think anyone other than myself and perhaps Lafayette accepted Sookie exactly as she is. I hate how much the loss of the Shifter is affecting my lover. She has lost so many in her short life; I don't know if she is strong enough to survive another loss. I continue to hold Sookie, while running my hand soothingly over her back and through her hair, and whispering soft words of comfort as she continues to shed her tears. My shirt is soaked from her tears and I hate it. Seeing Sookie cry has always made me feel so fucking helpless! I want to find something to destroy just so I can release this pent up aggression because there is nothing I can do to fix her heartache. And I think Bill Compton will be the perfect stand-in for my anger. I do not know what happened but Compton's stench is concentrated in this part of the basement and I can smell him on the Shifter's body. If Compton had something to do with the Shifter's death, I will use every resource at my disposal to make certain that Compton meets his True Death.

Sookie's sobs have reduced to soft hiccups and she pulls back from my chest to brush off the tears that linger on her face. She looks up at me helplessly as she whispers, "Bill did this to him."

I brush a stray hair behind her ear. "I know Lover; I can smell him on the Shifter. Do you know why?"

Her face hardens and her voice shakes both from anger and a fresh set of tears. "He was workin' with the fuckin' Hep V vamps! Sam overheard Bill talkin' to that British vamp; Bill told them to take over Fangtasia. He glamoured Holly to put a repelling spell around Fangtasia; Bill's the reason the infected vamps attacked Bellefleur's. Fuck! I'm willin' to bet Bill glamoured Sam to think it was a good idea for humans and vamps to pair up."

If Bill had done all that Sookie stated, the question is why. I can think of only one vampire that can give me the answers I seek. Taking Sookie's hand in my own, I lead her to the steps leading out of the basement. We need answers, and I am going to get them one way or another.

"Wait! We can't just leave him here," Sookie says with a tug on my hand. "He deserves a proper funeral."

"I'll arrange to have his body taken to the morgue. That will allow someone to claim his body and make funeral arrangements." Sookie nods her head and follows me to the main level of the bar. Pam, Willa, and Alcide have begun cleaning up the bar while Jessica sits in a chair crying. Godric is waiting for us near the door.

"The two human police officers have taken those rescued from the basement to the local hospitals for treatment," my maker informs us quietly. He can sense the tension coming from both Sookie and I. Looking at her tear-stained face, Godric asks with concern, "Is everything alright?"

"The Shifter is dead in the basement," I say quietly. My eyes move over to the red-headed vampire hugging her knees tightly to her chest and rocking back and forth. In an instant, I have Jessica pinned against the floor with my hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Godric and Pam prevent Alcide and Willa from interfering; Sookie slides down the wall until she is sitting on the floor. Knowing my lover the way I do, she is torn about my current treatment of Jessica, but she too wonders what knowledge the young vampire may have. If Jessica is a willing accomplice, she too will meet her True Death.

"Where is your maker?" My fangs are fully out and I feel all my hostility for Compton rising up. He is the reason all of this has happened; all of Sookie's problems from the last few years can be laid to rest at his feet.

"I don't know," she cries out pitifully. "I haven't been able to find him." Blood tears weep from the corner of her eyes. "Maybe he met his True Death too," she whimpers.

"I doubt that seeing as your maker ended the Shifter before the battle was over," I say angrily as I squeeze her throat. She moans because of the pain, but does nothing to fight back. I am beginning to believe she truly knows nothing about Compton's plans, but I need to be sure. "It seems Bill was working with the infected vampires; helping them find a place to stay and telling them where to find blood. Something tells me he wasn't doing it out of the goodness in his heart," I say with derision. "What do you know?"

"Nothing; I swear to you I don't know anything! I wouldn't do anything to hurt Sam. He's always been so nice to me and he has a baby on the way. Why would Bill kill him?"

I release Jessica's throat; she is clueless. She continues to weep on the floor, rolling to her side and sobbing quietly. My eyes lock with Sookie's; she nods her head before pulling her phone out of her pocket. I hear her quietly talking with Lafayette, telling him everything that happened. I do not envy the flamboyant man the job of having to tell the pregnant woman the father of her baby is gone. During my human days, women were often left to worry about the fate of their men when we went a-Viking. More than one woman with children ended up a widow, though the family of the fallen warrior would always look after those left behind. Times are different now; the Shifter had no family. I fear the mother and babe will be alone; just one more sin to add to Compton's tally.

I turn my attention to the Were. "Alcide, what do you know of Bill's activities the last six months?"

"Once his book came out, he wasn't around much; talk shows, book signings, things like that took him all over the country. It wasn't until the last month, six weeks maybe, that he started hangin' around more," Alcide said after remaining silent for several minutes.

"How did he act towards Sookie?"

"I know he tried to give her blood the night they all killed Warlow, but Niall prevented it. When she was in the coma," he continues despite the growl that comes from me, "he ignored her. She was in Ludwig's hospital and there was no fuckin' way he could get to her. Once she came home," Alcide shrugs, "he ran hot and cold. Sometimes he completely ignored her; other times he acted like a jilted lover because she was always with me. I think it was once he came back from some trip out West that he started actively seeking her out and sending her presents. That's when he also started working with Sam to get humans and healthy vamps to team up for survival."

Godric and I share a look but we say nothing. I have several theories but I will say nothing in front of Jessica. She may not be a willing accomplice in Compton's plans but she is still his progeny. I ask Pam to arrange for the Shifter's body and that of the other dead humans to be taken to the morgue. She looks ready to argue but my eyes cutting to Sookie silences my eldest progeny. I may care nothing for the bodies in the building but I know it means something to my lover to be able to bury the dead.

Sookie finally hangs up her phone and comes to stand beside me. She looks utterly exhausted as she puts her arms around me and burrows into my chest with a sigh. "I spoke with Lafayette; he said he'll stay with Nicole tonight to make sure she's ok. I also called Holly to warn her in case Bill shows up there."

I nod in agreement; it is wise since the human sheriff's daughter is half Fae. Though her blood was delicious when I had it, it does not tempt me the way Sookie's does. It is as if her blood was created to be the perfect blend for me; I will be content to drink nothing else for as long as we both exist.

"I will escort Jessica home," Godric says as he moves towards the only vampire in the room not of my bloodline.

"Are you sure that's safe?" Sookie's concern for my maker warms my undead heart.

Godric smiles at her indulgently. "Little One, I promise I will be alright. I have just returned to my family; I have no desire to leave." The smile leaves his face as he looks towards Jessica who is standing awkwardly in the room. "However, I want to look around the mansion to see if I find any clues about Mr. Compton's activities. Also, I think someone needs to keep an eye on Compton's progeny. While I believe she had no knowledge of his activities, I do not think he would refrain from using her if he thought it would be to his advantage."

With those parting words, Godric takes hold of Jessica's arm and vamps them out of the bar. Pam and Willa look to me for guidance as to what we should do next. My eyes take in the structure around us; I know I told Pam that Fangtasia was just a bar, but it is does have special meaning to me. It is the place where I first met Sookie; our first kiss took place in my office. Looking at it now, the easiest solution would be to demolish the building and start over; no amount of cleaning will be able to remove the stench that has saturated every surface of the building. Nora and I had removed all of my hidden money before we went to The Authority. Pam and I had then removed everything of value when we came back the night of our attack on The Authority. I know there is nothing left here to be salvaged but I still hate the thought of destroying it.

"Make sure Jason and the human sheriff return to Bon Temps safely," I say to both of my progenies. Turning my attention to the Were, I ask, "Can you have a crew here in the morning to begin demolition of the building?" He nods his head in agreement before leaving with Pam and Willa to find Jason.

"You don't wanna try and save it?" Sookie steps back to look curiously up at me.

"It's just a building," I shrug dismissively. "I don't need it to be here to remind me of two of the most important events in my existence; I have those in my memory forever." My eyes fill with heat as I stare at the woman that has stolen my heart. I pull her back in my arms and kiss her hungrily, reaffirming that she and I have survived tonight. I came too close to losing her by staying away. It sickens me to think of what Compton may have been planning for her if Pam and I had not returned when we did.

Sookie pulls back breathless when I finally let her lips go; they are swollen from my kiss and parted slightly as she pants for breath. Her eyes have darkened with passion and I can see the same need to reaffirm our existence in her eyes. "Take me home Eric," she whispers.

Who am I to deny the woman I love what she wants? "Put your arms around me and close your eyes," I command softly. Sookie trusts me implicitly and does as I ask which causes me to smile. I grab her behind her thighs and lift, causing her to gasp in surprise. She wraps her legs around my waist as I walk us out of the place where it all began. Once outside, I float up towards the moon and stars.

Hovering over the city of Shreveport, I glance down at the woman that has forever changed my existence. She still has her eyes closed. With my lips against her ear, I tell her to open her eyes. Sookie once again does as I ask, but quickly slams her eyes shut, tightens her grip on me, and nestles her head in the crook of my neck. Chuckling, I rub soothing circles on her back while I keep the other hand firmly on her ass. "What's the matter Lover?"

"I'm afraid of falling!"

"Sookie," I say as gently as possible, "I will never let you fall; I'll always be there to catch you." Does she know I mean that in every way possible? I will be by her side always. "Please Lover, open your eyes."

Sookie shifts her head slightly so she can look over my shoulder at the night sky. Her small gasp lets me know she finally has her eyes open. "Don't look down," I caution. "Look at the stars. They have guided my path since I was human." I place a gentle kiss against the side of her head before whispering in her ear, "They have guided me to you."

She shifts again in my arms and pulls back so we can look at each other. Her lips are curved in a gentle smile and there is a sparkle in her eyes. However, Sookie's expression changes to one of awe and whatever words are on the tip of her tongue fade as she looks at me. "You are beautiful," she finally says reverently. "The way you look now in the moonlight . . . it reminds me of that night in the woods." She moves one hand slowly from her death grip around my neck to lightly trail her fingers along my face. Her touch is gentle, worshipful, loving, but for me, it's like throwing gasoline on a fire. These innocent touches, along with her body pressed so intimately against mine, are fanning my need to claim her body. Crushing her lips to mine, I pour every ounce of need and frustration into the kiss, and I feel the same desperation coming from her. My little Fae-hybrid always did give as good as she got. I snarl into the kiss when I feel Sookie rubbing her core against my groin.

"Lover if you keep that up, I'm going to fuck you right here and not care who may see," I say harshly when I finally pull my lips away from hers.

"Wouldn't be the first time we had an audience," she says with a mischievous smile on her face. So she did know the Were and his former bitch saw us in the woods that night. I didn't care, but I always thought if she knew we were being watched she would have been embarrassed. Sookie rubs herself against me again and my eyes roll into the back of my head. Thank Gods I'm already dead, because she is definitely trying to kill me!

"And it probably won't be the last," I say with a smirk. "But I'm not in the mood to share you tonight; our reunion is for us alone." I place a kiss against her forehead before commanding, "Close your eyes and keep your head down. I don't want you to be hurt with how fast we'll be flying." I wait for her compliance before rushing towards Bon Temps. I do not fly so fast that it will cause her physical pain, but it is fast enough to get us to Bon Temps within thirty minutes. I hover over her property, making certain that Compton is not lingering around waiting to attack. Sookie lifts her head from my chest, using her telepathy as I use my vampire senses to make sure all is well with the house on Hummingbird Lane.

"No one's here," she tells me confirming what I already know. "The wards are still up; everything is as it should be."

"Not exactly," I say with my lips curving into the smirk I've used to get thousands of women to do what I want. "If everything is as it should be, then I'd be buried in between your thighs."

I once told my lover that there are two Miss Stackhouses; the one I first met would have told me to stop my nasty talk while a blush spread across her face. Then there's Fairy Sookie, the one that asked if I thought her legs would magically spread for me. I think my lover has finally come to terms with who she is because the woman in my arms reacts with a combination of the two. Sookie leans back so that our chests are no longer pressed against each other, but it presses her pussy more firmly against my groin. Her cheeks have a rosy hue to them as she responds. "You're in between my thighs Eric. Was there something more you could be doing?" She ends her question by rolling her hips in a circle so she rubs against me. Saucy indeed!

I land us on the porch of her home so she can unlock the door. I give her ass a squeeze; in return she unlocks her legs and slides down my body. She gives me a heated look before turning to unlock the door. I mold her back to my front, letting my hands roam her body as she fights with the locks. She pulls away from me and turns when the door is unlocked. Her hand is on the doorknob, her back pressed against the door. Sookie gives me another mischievous grin and I raise an eyebrow in response. She giggles slightly before asking, "Mr. Northman, won't you please come in?"


	10. Claiming

**Sookie's POV**

I don't know what came over me at Fangtasia; one minute I'm overcome with grief for the loss of Sam, the next minute I want to climb Eric like a tree. I've often heard that people who go through traumatic experiences seek ways to reaffirm they are still alive. Hell, I'd had sex with Bill three times after traumatic experiences. But it's never felt like this; it's more than just proving we survived, it's proving that we love each other and are finally going to be together as we should have been all along. I've always trusted Eric when it comes to my safety, but I've never trusted him when it comes to my heart. Maybe if I had trusted him when he told me that nothing's changed, we wouldn't be in this fucked up mess we find ourselves in.

I knew he could fly but I never expected him to take me up in the sky with him. Heights don't bother me, but the fear of falling does. It would be just my fucking luck to survive everything I've been through to end up dyin' because I slipped outta Eric's arms! But Eric promised to never let me fall, and I believe him. When I looked at his face while we were among the stars, he looked exactly as he did when he was without his memories: boyish, carefree, and full of love just for me. I thought I'd never get to see that again.

Eric once said there were two Sookie Stackhouses; clearly he never looked in the mirror because I think there are two Eric Northmans. There is the badass Viking vampire that kicks ass and takes names later;the vampire that has fed and fucked his way around the world for a thousand years. But then there is my Eric; the one that looks at me as if I am the most precious thing in the world, the one who loves me exactly as I am and wants nothing but to be loved in the first time since we have known each other, we are both being our true selves. There is no more fairy-Sookie and human-Sookie; there's just Sookie, the girl who loves Eric. And I don't have to worry that I'm not enough for him; I know I'm all he wants.

All that's left is to claim my Viking.

So why is it when we landed on my porch I'd suddenly became shy? All my bravado flew right out the window. When I invited Eric into my home using the words I had spoken to him what felt like eons ago, a blush is spreading like wildfire across my skin. I don't understand it; he had seen and touched my naked body just a few hours ago and I had no reservations. So why am I suddenly shy? I feel like a virgin on her wedding night: nervous, excited, scared, and on edge.

Opening the door to my home, I walk in with Eric following close behind. I close the door with a resounding click, leaning back against the solid wood resting my head against the cool glass.

"Lover, what's the matter? Are you having second thoughts?" Eric looks at me with concern as he caresses my face softly, the coolness of his skin soothing my heated flesh, and I press my cheek firmly into his palm.

"I'm nervous," I say quietly, my eyes lowering bashfully to my feet.

He seems startled by my answer. "What do you have to be nervous about?"

I shrug my shoulders, not sure if I can really explain it. "It's just . . . This is the first time when you are you and I am me. I don't want to disappoint you," I mumble.

Eric chuckles quietly while pulling me into his arms. He places a kiss against my head before resting his cheek on the crown of my head. "Lover you have absolutely nothing to be nervous about. What you and I had together before was beautiful, innocent, and magical. But this," he pulls back so I can see his beautiful crystal blue eyes. "What we have between us now is so much more than that. I wouldn't trade what we have now for anything in the world. I want_you_Sookie Stackhouse just as you are; you could never disappoint me."

"I love you Eric," I whisper before pulling his head down so his lips can find mine.

All of our earlier hunger is forgotten as we use our lips alone to reaffirm our love for one another. Eric's soft lips move tenderly against mine as he places kisses along the different parts of my mouth. He places delicate kisses against each corner, which makes me smile sweetly. Next he places gentle pecks against my lower lip, drawing my lip out further until he is able to suck it into his mouth, drawing a soft moan from me as he sucks my sensitive lip before grazing it with his blunt teeth. Eric pulls back slightly to look at me; my eyelids rise slowly revealing that my eyes are clouded with passion. My lips are parted slightly, wet from his kisses, and swollen from his tender affection.

"You really are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen," he tells me reverently. His eyes move over every inch of my body hungrily but his touch when he reaches for me again is tender and gentle. He lifts me bridal style in his arms and walks us quickly to my – _our_ – bedroom; the room we had shared when his memories were gone. We'd had sex in the bedroom I'd inhabited since childhood, but the bed was too small for his large frame. We'd moved to the bedroom that had previously belonged to my Gran. Not only did the bed fit his larger frame better, but we'd enjoyed making love in front of the fireplace…against the bedposts…in the shower. It is easy to get lost in memories as Eric lowers my legs to the ground so I am with my back to the bed.

As if he can read my mind, he leans in to place another kiss on my lips before saying with a small growl, "I promise it will be better than you remember." My eyes watch his magnificent body sink down to the floor so he can begin undressing me.

Starting with my left foot, Eric pulls my sneaker and sock off, tossing them towards my closet so they are out of the way. He scraps the nail of his pointer finger along the sole of my foot causing me to jerk and giggle from the tickling sensation. I grab his shoulders to steady myself as he sets my foot down to give the right foot the same treatment. Eric's grin is boyish as he leisurely rises from his squatting position, taking the hem of my shirt in his hands. He lifts the cotton fabric gradually up my torso, his hands brushing my nipples as he sweeps past them. My skin tingles from his teasing touch and my nipples harden in response. I raise my arms to help him remove my shirt, but he pauses with the shirt still on my arms, the material completely covering my face except my lips. Eric fists the ends of the fabric in one hand, and pushes me gently backwards so my knees hit the side of the bed. I make a slight sound of protest, but Eric soothes me as he guides me to sit on the bed. He brushes his lips against mine asking me to trust him once more. How can I refuse?

Those talented lips move along the edge of my bra, causing me to shiver and burn alive simultaneously. Thank God I'd had the presence of mind earlier to put on one of my prettier bras instead of one of the boring white ones I wore for work. Eric must have appreciated it too from the humming noises he was making as he dipped his tongue inside the cup of my bra to sample my skin. Ragged breathes are leaving my lips as he worships first one than the other breast, moving back and forth between the two so that neither feels neglected. Not being able to see what he is doing is incredibly erotic; it enhances all the sensations I'm feeling from his mouth, hand, and breathe.

"Errriiicccc," I moan wantonly as I struggle to free both my arms and face from its cotton prison. Damn sexy Viking chuckles against my stomach, and it makes my lower body clench with desire.

"Patience is a virtue Lover. I was not able to devote as much time and attention as I wanted to you earlier. Indulge me as I make up for it," he says in that sexy rumble that I feel all the way down to my toes. I'd forgotten how slow Eric could move when he wanted to take his time. I felt like I was going up in flames and he done nothing more than kiss me and touch my still-clothed breasts.

Eric does take pity on me because he pulls the t-shirt free from my body, his hands massaging the muscles of my shoulders as his lips place wet, open-mouthed kisses long my clavicle. My hands bury themselves in his hair, feeling the silkiness against my fingers as I gently guide his head to my neck. He purrs contentedly against my neck as he licks, sucks, and kisses along the skin above my jugular. Those talented hands of his have not remained idle along my back; they have worked inwards to the clasp of my bra, deftly releasing the hooks in a single movement. The lacy straps fall limply down my arms, catching at my bent elbows, allowing the material to pull away from my breasts. Eric sits back on his heels, staring at me hungrily as I lower my arms, moving my upper body in a little shimmy to let the binding garment fall to the floor at our feet. His pupils dilate as my breasts sway to and fro and his fangs pop out. Feeling sexy and empowered from his reaction, I cup my breasts in my hands, offering them to him. Eric wastes no time in latching on to my left breast, sucking the pebbled flesh of my nipple hard. Every hard suckle was making me wetter and my hips are thrusting forward, seeking some type of relief. The ache between my legs is intense, throbbing in time with the suckling of Eric's mouth. My fingers are tugging roughly at his hair. I need more . . . _**now**_!

"So greedy," he whispers as my nipple pops out of his mouth and tightens painfully as the chilliness of his breath washes over it. My mewls and pleas for more do not go unanswered. Eric must realize how close I am because he begins whispering soothing words to me as he adjusts our position so he can ease my jeans and underwear down my legs. Vamp speed has him undressed in an instant and his cool flesh feels heavenly against my flushed skin as he sets me on the edge of the bed. My legs spread open to allow him access to all of me. But instead of sliding his Viking broadsword inside my sheath, he touches my clit with a single finger. That's all it takes for my body to bow tautly before the convulsions of my orgasm begin. The only sound I make is a choked gasp as I feel the most delicious pleasure spread through my body. His single finger rubs circles around my nub as I cum hard for him; my body falls limply back against the bed and I'm panting for breath with my eyes closed. My lips move into a grin like the Cheshire cat as I float back to Earth.

**Eric's POV**

Sookie's body is utterly relaxed on the bed as she recovers from her orgasm. I meant what I said earlier that I wanted to devote all of my time and attention to pleasuring her, but she makes it so fucking hard…pun intended. I'm fighting every instinct to not plunge inside her with my cock and ride her hard and fast. She looks so blissful laying on the bed with her hair spread out, her arms raised above her head with her hands near her face, and her breasts . . . I could spend eternity with my head between those perfect globes. Her arousal continues to pour out of her body, covering my hand, the tops of her thighs and soaking the bed beneath her. Well, I can't let that go to waste . . .

"_OHMYGOD_!" Sookie shouts when she feels my tongue licking her folds clean. Sweet Freyja, her nectar is truly divine! I lap it up like a hungry kitten with a saucer of milk, using long swipes of my tongue from her opening to her clit. Sookie's thighs are over my shoulders while my hands have wrapped around her thighs to hold her open for me. Her upper body is twisting on the bed as she writhes and moans with pleasure. Soon, fresh waves of her sweetness are flowing out of her body. Wanting to experience more, I flatten my tongue and push it inside her opening, curling the tip once it is inside her so I can massage her walls. She screams again and bucks against my hold. Tightening my hold on her thighs, I retract my tongue from her opening and suck her clit into my mouth. Her nerve center is swollen and very sensitive, so much; my mouth is very gentle as I suck her and my tongue moves in languid circles. Trailing my tongue down to her entrance, I once more enter her. Instead of massaging her walls or moving my tongue in and out, I move my tongue as far into her body as it will go before using vampire speed to act as a vibrator. My efforts are rewarded with her shouted curse words, fingers tugging painfully at my hair, and her orgasm gushing over my tongue and down my chin.

Before her orgasm is finished, I stand up and push my aching cock inside her. I still once I'm fully sheathed so I feel every contraction, every pulse, every fucking glorious inch of being inside the woman I love. Sookie's legs lock beside my hips and she plants her hands flat on the bed. Watching her stomach muscles tighten, she pulls herself up so that she is braced on her hands, changing my angle of penetration which causes us both to groan. I pull slightly out of her, which causes her to whimper. I smirk as I grab her hips to pull her towards me as I push roughly back inside her. Her eyes roll back in her head when my pubic bone grinds against her clit. My movements in Sookie are deliberate; I'm only sliding halfway out of her before pulling her back on my cock. The friction is driving us both mad; it's enough to keep us aroused, but it is not enough to push us over the edge. We both need more.

I pull completely out of Sookie which earns me a glare from my lover. Chuckling, I command her to lie on her back in the center of the bed. She flips over to crawl on her hands and knees to the center of the bed, earning a growl from me as I see her ready to be mounted. Sookie turns to look at me over her shoulder, sending me a roguish wink as she wiggles her ass. If she's not careful I'm going to spank that ass before sinking my fangs into it; then I'll fuck her until she's blind and hoarse from her passion.

"Are you sure you won't like this position better?" She wiggles her ass again and I react without thinking.

The beast inside me wins as I mount her from behind. My hips pumping at nearly vampire speed inside her pussy. Sookie drops down so her head is against the bed, moaning into the covers as she holds on for dear life as I claim her the way an animal claims its mate. Her walls are squeezing me tightly and I know she's ready to cum for . . . fuck I've lost track of how many times she's come tonight! I've lost control and I know I won't be able to fight off my orgasm any longer. But I want us to exchange blood as we reach our bliss. Without slowing down, I pull Sookie's body so her back rests against my chest and she sits on my thighs. I bite my wrist and offer her the bleeding wounds, which she attacks hungrily. My thrusts become erratic as Sookie sucks my blood inside her and I can fight the siren's call of her blood no longer. I sink my fangs into her neck, triggering both our orgasms. That's the last thing I remember before everything goes dark.


End file.
